


Reversed

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Crush, Cute, Dalton - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Season 2 AU, Warbler Blaine, Warbler Kurt, reversed, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 25,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: An au for season two. 
'I'm the only openly gay kid at school, in this town. I mean, why can't I walk down the hall with a person that I like? Slow dance at my prom?' 
What if Kurt was the confident lead singer?What if Blaine was the shy insure transfer?
How would the story of Klaine change if the roles were reversed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is caught spying.

**Never been kissed**

**Blaine's POV**

"It's very civil of you to buy me coffee before you beat me up for spying," I say, taking the coffee offered to me. I hope they don't actually beat me up, I get enough of that from the jocks at school. That's mostly why I came here, to escape from it all.

"We're not going to beat you up," Kurt says; he smiles at me which makes me melt a little. I can't help it, Kurt is dreamy. Dreamy voice, dreamy looks - he's basically an angel.

"You're such a bad spy, we thought it was endearing." The guy Kurt introduced as Wes tells me.

"While I'd love our uniform to include bow ties unfortunately they aren't a typically part of Dalton uniform," Kurt adds. I touch the bow tie at my neck and smile. They're my signature look.

"We thought there might be a different reason you came," David, the third guy says.

"Can I ask you guys a question." Kurt nods. "Are all of you guys gay?" I blurt out. _Wow, real smooth Blaine._

Luckily Kurt and the others seem to find it funny and laugh which makes it slightly less awkward. "This isn't a 'gay school' Blaine. I mean this is coming from me."

"He asked on his first day who was gay and when no one was he pretended to cry," Wes adds. Kurt shoots him a glare.

"We just have a zero tolerance policy towards bullying," David informs. I wish I had that at McKinley. The closest thing we have to that is Mr Schue and all he did was give me water and tell me things were going to get better.

They haven't yet.

"Blaine, are you having trouble at school?" Kurt asks softly, reading my upset expression like a book. I feel my face drop further and Kurt notices too and asks the other two boys to leave us.

"I'm the only out kid there and there's this jock that's been making my life a living hell," I tell Kurt. He moves to chair closer to mine and pulls me into a side hug. "And I feel like none my friends care. I spent every day feeling like I could disappear and thinking that no one would even care."

"I've been there," Kurt replies - surprising me. He seems so confident and popular here. "Before I transferred to Dalton I was in a public school for half a year. I had no one and I was bullied so much. My parents sent me here after I ended up in hospital. They wanted me to be safe. And I am."

"You're here now," I remind him, trying not to sound too jealous. I wish I had Dalton, it seems so safe - having that feeling is so refreshing.

"The way I look at this. There's two ways to handle it. You can run away and try to forget about everything. That's what I did and helped but it won't stop the guys who did it bullying other kids." Kurt looks up meeting my eyes. "Or fight back. Call him out. I never did and it feels like they won."

"You're so nice considering I spied on you." 

"You need more nice people in you life, as far as I can tell," Kurt answers.

A bell rings, echoing.

"I guess that's my cue to go," I say, standing up and pulling my jacket back on. "Thank you... for everything."

Kurt smiles, opening his designer bag and pulling out a piece of glossy paper and a pen. "Here's my number," he promises, writing it down and passing it to me.

"On the back of a school photo?" I realise, turning the paper over.

"Sorry, I had no other paper. It's for the warblers page in the year book but I'm already a week late, Wes can wait another day." I smile back at Kurt looking at the photo, it's a typical school photo with a cute and smiling Kurt on it. He looks slightly younger, with his hair styled differently. He still looks cute though, unsurprisingly.

"You've really helped," I tell Kurt. "It's nice to talk to someone who cares."

"Of course I do," Kurt promises. He gets up too. "If you need someone to talk to or you need some help confronting this guy, give me a call okay?"

He walks me to the entrance of Dalton, waving as he leaves. I smile, reading Kurt's message written under his number.

  
**COURAGE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is kissed. Kurt is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of non consent kissing. Please skip if you feel like you need too!

**Never been kissed**

**Blaine's POV**

'Courage ~K'.

I smile at Kurt's text, slowing down to read it. Since we met earlier this week, I feel like Kurt has cared more than most of my so-called glee 'friends'.

It might be weird to feel close to someone who I've barely know for a week but Kurt's... special.

I start typing out a reply, the smile still on my face.

Karofsky pushes though the crowds of students. I agree with Kurt: Neanderthal is the best way to describe him.

I go to answer Kurt's latest text when my phone is smacked out my hand. Karofsky then shoved me into a locker, a sharp pain shooting through my side.

"What is your problem?" I yell at Karofsky, finally snapping. He simply ignores me, continuing to walk though the hallway. Karofsky goes into the locker room and I follow him, determined to call him out. "I am talking to you!"

"Girls locker rooms next door Anderson." Karofsky sneers. 

"What is your problem?" I ask, still yelling, still angry.

_I'm done with him, with the homophobia and the fear._

"Excuse me?"

"What the hell are you so scared of?" I question.

_I'm done with feeling worthless._

"Besides a ladyboy like you sneaking in here to stare at me change?" he asks scoffing.

_I'm done with him hating what I can't change._

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hammerhawk? You're not my type."

_I'm done with everybody who thinks I need to change._

What is so wrong with being gay I deserve so much bullying? _Nothing_.

"That right ladyboy?" Karofsky hisses. He had no idea, I've met my type and unless he starts singing Katy Perry and turns part angel, it's not Karofsky.

"Yeah. I don't like chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty!" I scream back.

"Do. Not. Push. Me." Karofsky threatens.

I scoff. "You going to hit me?"

"I said: don't push me!"

"Go on then. Hit me because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can push the ignormaus out of you."

"Get out of my face." 

I don't back down, he may be bigger but I refuse to back down any more. Not now, not again.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Karofsky steps forward with so much fury, I've gone to far. He's going to kill me. I'm going to die.

Instead he grabs my face and kisses me. It's a hundred times worst then him killing me. I push him away, disgusted. Karofsky looks at me with wild eyes and I'm terrified. He storms out angry.

I collapse against the lockers. Taking a deep breath I try to calm down. I need help.

I still think he's going to kill me.

 

* * *

 

It takes until the second bell goes, almost half an hour after _The_ _Incident_ for me to get up. I'm still shaking.

The hallways are empty, all the students are in class. I find my phone, cracked but thankfully still working in the corner.

**From: Kurt  
Ignore the idiots**

**From: Kurt  
One day they'll work for you**

**From: Kurt  
You ok? It's been 20 minutes**

**From: Kurt  
Did something happen?**

**From: Kurt  
It's been 40 minutes now, just let me know if you're ok...**

**From: Kurt  
I really hope you are**

The last text is from ten minutes ago and he seems worried. I can't bring myself to type what happened. To relive the horrible moment. Still I reply anyway, keeping it brief.

**To: Kurt  
Something happened**

**To: Kurt  
I'm not ok**

**To: Kurt  
Can I call you?**

My hands are shaking so bad I can barely type. I feel like I might throw up. My first kiss, my only kiss, is from a closeted jock. I always imagined it'd be more romantic.

The whole phones vibrates as Kurt calls and I almost drop it in my scrambled hurry to answer.

"Blaine what happened?" Kurt asks in a rush.

"Karofsky..."

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

"He... he kissed me."

"Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine confront a bully.

**Never been kissed**

**Kurt's POV**

I rush to McKinley as soon as I finish talking to Blaine. I just ditched my lunch, plans with Wes and two afternoon classes but I can't bring myself to care.

Worry for Blaine swirls inside like an emotional tornado. I don't know what to say to him. ' _I'm sorry my advice to confront your bully led to him forcefully kissing you without consent.'_  is not going to work.

Blaine's waiting at the edge of the car park. He looks up at me and forces an unnatural smile. I can't blame him for not being happy, I can't imagine I'd be okay if I was kissed against my will.

"Hey," Blaine says, still forcing a worried smile. I pull Blaine into a hug because that's what he needs right now and I've been worried for over an hour and a half now.

"You okay?" I ask, although I already know the answer.

Blaine shakes his head.

"No," he admits in a small voice. His eyes are red and my anger at that Karofsky jerk flares up for causing Blaine to cry.

I bite my lip, unsure of what to say. "Want to get out of here?" I offer, gesturing to my car.

Blaine smiles and finally it seems less forced but genuine. "Where to?"

"I know a good coffee place."

"Do we have to talk about what happened?" Blaine asks, fixing his big eyes on me.

"Not if you don't want to," I answer.

"... I don't," Blaine says. He's still shaking, which shows just how freaked out he is.

"In which case, what do you think about Vogue?" I ask and Blaine laughs, his face lightning up from the sad expression present only seconds before.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask Blaine. I can't believe he wants to confront this guy, especially only a day later. It only shows how strong Blaine is.

"I do," Blaine answers, but the confidence in his voice doesn't match his exterior - he looks beyond scared. 

"Let me do the talking," I say, brushing down my jacket. Blaine smiles gratefully.

He points to a jock on the top of an ugly metal staircase (Dalton has much better decor.) "That's him."

"Don't worry Blaine, I got your back," I assure him, leading the way. "It'll be fine."

We approach Karofsky on the steps where he's alone.

"Excuse me," I say politely. (I was raised to be a polite, dapper young man.)

"Hey ladyboys." Karofsky sneers, and I fight back a shudder. I'm reminded of the kind of bully that chased me out of my old school.

"We would like to talk to you about something," I continue, keeping the polite (but somewhat forced) tone. Now is not the time to let my feelings show. Not if Karofsky is the kind of bully who feeds of fear. 

The jock ignores me. "I have class ladies."

For some reason that slur gets to me. "I know what you did to Blaine."

Karofsky freezes for a split second before shaking it off. "What's that?" he asks, playing dumb.

Blaine answers. "You kissed me." I'm surprised Blaine spoke up, since he had been so quiet for the rest of the conversation. Blaine moves forward a little so we're side by side instead of him hiding behind me. Like we're a team.

Karofsky looks disgusted. "I don't know what your talking about."

"It appears your a little confused," I start. "And it's okay, this can be a hard thing to come to terms with. You're not alone."

My speech is cut short by Karofsky pushing me towards the gate. The metal stings as I hit my back. I hold up my hands in a sign of peace.

"Do not mess with me," he snarls and I close eyes half expecting a punch.

Instead he's pulled of me by Blaine, who glares at Karofsky. "Stop!" he demands. "You have got to stop this!"

Karofsky steps closer towards Blaine and I hurry forward to help him out if he needs it. Instead of hitting Blaine he turns and leaves, muttering something about 'those damn queers' as he leaves.

"Well he's not coming out anytime soon," I say, hoping to defuse the tension.

Blaine doesn't laugh and I notice his shoulders are slumped, like all the adrenaline had been drained. He looks... broken.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly. "Why else are you upset?"

"Because I had never been kissed before yesterday. And it was to him, to a stupid closeted jerk who throws me in dumpsters." Blaine sighs and the sound is heartbreaking.

I sit next to Blaine, unsure of what to say. "I don't think it counted. The kiss." Blaine looks up, clearly interested in what I have to say. "Kisses only count if you want them. Kisses only count if you feel magical after. But you didn't with him. So, it didn't."

"You're a romance expert?" Blaine asks, but he's smiling slightly.

"No, but I own a lot of Meg Ryan movies," I joke, Blaine laughs. "Come on: I'll buy you lunch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt meets Mercedes.

**The substitute**

**Blaine's POV**

"I cannot deal with Rachel anymore," I tell Mercedes. She nods in agreement, preoccupied with getting her lunch.

I'm trying to open up more to my closest friend in glee. Kurt won't always be there to protect me like my knight in shining armor all the time. And I can't deal with Karofsky alone. I feel like me and Mercedes are mostly friends because we were the only ones 'left over'. Tina had Artie, Rachel was usually fighting or whatever with Finn and we were left over. I actually like Mercedes, she has a love for Broadway and a wicked sense of humour.

"I'm not even surprised," Mercedes says. "I always knew that girl was crazy. Maybe we should have let Santana at her."

"But then she'd be dead." I'm serious too, Santana could easily kill Rachel. I'm 99% sure she carries razor blades around her.

"I could learn to live with that. But we'll take our minds off it later," Mercedes says, referring to the movie we had planned.

"I can't," I tell her guiltily. "Kurt got tickets to see Rent."

"Blaine." Mercedes sighs, rising an eyebrow. "I've been looking forward to this."

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Are you two dating or something? 'Cause as your best friend I deserve to know," she questions, grabbing her plate and loading it up with tots. I sigh but don't comment on it.

"No," I tell her. "I don't want another Jesse disaster." I leave out the part about my teeny, tiny little crush on the Warbler. She doesn't need to know.

"We'd be happy for you. I know how lonely you've been," Mercedes says sympathetically. Although I don't talk about it, she notices the bullying. "And I've seen your locker photo, Warbler boy is cute."

"We just hang out." I reply honestly (though if I could date Kurt I'm not sure if I could say no for the team, I _really_ like Kurt). "We don't talk about glee. It's just nice to have someone there for me."

Mercedes frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Someone like me. I'll make it to you," I promise. "Friday?"

"Fine." Mercedes says, sighing. "What will we do know Mr Schue's sick?" she asks changing the subject.

"I have an idea."

 

* * *

 

"Isn't the sub great?" I ask Mercedes. "It's nice to sing something that isn't Journey for once."

"I agree, Mr Schue literally covered all of them." Mercedes rolls her eyes. "We should hold an intervention."

"Good idea," I agree, smiling.

"Ok, well I checked the times and we're gonna have to catch an earlier movie if we want to get dinner after." 

"Um..."

"Blaine," Mercedes says, giving me a look. "Not again."

"It's just dinner, it's not a date."

"That's not what I meant. It's about the cancelling on me." 

I look away guiltily. "I'm sorry. You could come along," I suggest.

Mercedes drops the glare and smiles. "Well, I gotta see if this boy is good enough for you, don't I?"

 

* * *

 

"You've seriously never been to Breadstix?" I ask Kurt. It's literally the only restaurant anyone goes to.

"I do live an hour away Blaine. And Westerville has more than one place to get food."

"We have other places," I say. "They just happen to use enough grease to give you heart attack."

Kurt laughs. "Lima. Best town ever," he says sarcastically.

"Don't remind me. I'm leaving as soon as I can," I tell him. Lima is the worse place in Ohio and that's saying a lot because it's _Ohio_. 

"I can't blame you. I've wanted to move to New York since age ten," Kurt says. "Don't be surprised, it's the best city in the world."

"I don't." Spotting Mercedes I wave at her. "There's Mercy. You sure you don't mind her coming?"

"Why would I?" Kurt asks.

"No reason." I answer. (It's not a date after all.)

"Okay?" Kurt says a little confused.

Luckily Mercedes shows up. "Hi there Blaine."

"Mercedes, meet Kurt," I introduce them.

 

* * *

 

"You get what I mean though. Drunk people who get married to someone just saying that they met an hour ago by an Elvis impersonator... I mean, that's the bigger insult to marriage than two gay guys getting hitched," I explain, to an interested Kurt and a less than interested Mercedes.

"I get you. If marriage is sacred why not outlaw divorce?" Kurt asks.

I nod in agreement. "Totally."

Kurt glanced to Mercedes, noticing she was staring into space. "What do you think Mercedes?"

"About what?" she asks.

I frown, for someone so excited to meet Kurt she seems more interested in her food. "Prop eight."

"For it?"

I shake my head. "Against it."

"Sorry, I kinda blanked out."

"Don't apologize. We should be talking about thinks we're all interested in."

"Want to play a game? Ok in three name your favorite vogue cover."

Mercedes doesn't answer but me and Kurt say "Marion Cotillard." (We're clearly soulmates.)

"Isn't she amazing?" I ask. "Wow I sound so gay," I add laughing.

"Speak for yourself I can fix cars." Kurt says, cockily. (Of course he does. Because he wasn't hot enough already.)

"You can?"

"Yeah... my dad is in the car business." 

"That's cool, right Mercedes?" I ask, only to find her staring into space again. "Mercedes? Mercedes?"

"Yeah, where were we?"

"I was just talking about cars," Kurt tells her.

"Breaking the stereotype," I say, highfiving him.

Mercedes calls the waitress over. "Excuse me. I know it's not on your menu, but I was wondering if you guys had..."

"You want some tots? You kids must go to McKinley."

Mercedes turns to us. "So, what were we talking about again?"

 

* * *

 

"Sorry about Mercedes. She's having an off week," I tell Kurt over the phone.

"It's ok, maybe we should have tried to include her more."

"We tried enough. Like I said, she was acting off all week."

"How?"

"She smuggled 'tots' into school and shoved them in a teachers car."

"Wait, really?"

"Yep."

"What about you? You ok?"

_No. Not at all._

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Great!"

"Hey, I have to go sing in the rain but I'll call you later."

"Have fun. Bye."

"Bye," I say with forced chirpiness. I hang up.

"Hey Mercy. How was Anthony?"

"Pretty cool. We have another date."

"Awesome." 

"Sorry again for being so rude. I kinda felt like a third wheel."

"It's fine," I assure Mercedes. "Let's go."

Everything's fine. Or maybe it's not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's parents find out.

**Furt**

**Blaine POV**

_'I am gonna to kill you.'_

The worst part of Karofsky threat is that he was serious. I don't doubt it for a second.

I can't tell anyone... not my family or my friends or even Kurt, no matter how close we are.

I'm terrified. I spend every school day shaking in fear, and I can barely sleep. No ones noticed yet, mostly because Finn's Mum got married last weekend and the whole club got to sing for it. Everyone had been really busy for it. Too busy to notice the only time I'm smiling is when I'm faking it.

I don't think things could get any worst.

 

* * *

 

"Blaine, are you okay? You're shaking," Mr Schue asks.

I accept his hand and pull myself from the floor. Karofsky pushed me into my locker again. It happens a lot, only this time I didn't get up.

"No," I admit. "I'm terrified."

"Let's go to the principal okay."

I follow Mr Schue silently. I don't look up. I must look broken and I feel pretty broken too.

 

* * *

 

"Did he physically hurt you?" Sue asks, since she's currently principle.

I shake my head. "Not more than locker pushes. But, I'm terrified."

"I can't expel a kid for pushing. I myself push kids all the time," Sue says.

"Could you expel him for threatening to k..." I don't finish. I look away from my teachers.

"Blaine?" Mr Schue says softly. "Did Karofsky threaten to kill you?"

I don't speak. But tears silently fall down my cheeks and I think I answered  anyway.

"Get the kid in here," Sue orders.

 

* * *

 

Sue calls my parents in. She calls Karofskys too, who look upset.

"It seems the situation has reached boiling point," Sue says.

Dad looks upset on my behalf, which is weird because we're not close. Mum's openly crying and holds my hand with an iron grip. I think it's mostly for her sake.

"It has."

"Nothing happened," Karofsky denies. I can't even look at him.

"Your son threatened the life of Blaine," Dad tells his father without hesitation.

"Is it true?" Sue asks me.

_Courage._

"Yeah..."

"He's lying!" Karofsky interrupts. "I didn't say anything."

"He said he'd kill me, if I told anyone."

"Told anyone what?" Sue asks.

I look at Karosky, he's sweating. "If I told anyone about the bullying."

"He's making this up!" Karofsky defends.

"Why would he do that?" Dad asks.

"Hang on. You have been acting differently. Acting out. Why would Blaine lie?" Karofsky dad asks him.

He doesn't answer.

"I've heard all I need. You're expelled." Sue tells Karofsky. He leaves, and I let out a deep breath.

"Thank you, Miss Slyvester," Mum says between sniffles.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dad asks. "Because of his threat?"

"Partly." I admit. "I thought you didn't like my sexuality. You seem distant."

"Blaine, I'm sorry," Dad says.

"Pardon?" I ask in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't good with you. I wasn't expecting a gay son. I should have been better." Dad says. It's so unexpected.

"We love you." Mum adds, squeezing my hand.

I smile properly for the first time in a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's last day at McKinley.

**Furt**

**Blaines POV**

It takes an impressive three days before everything goes horribly wrong again.

"This is unacceptable."

"The kids a physcopath! And now some people I've never met decide he's aloud back? It's unfair," Dad rants. He's pacing around the office in a frenzy. 

"They could do something about it. They chose not to. They gave him a verbal warning. He's allowed back. I'm sorry," Sue explains. She looks just as angry as my parents do.

"I can't- I don't want to go back to being terrified all the time," I admit, in a very small voice.

"Kids who bully, for the most part, have been bullied themselves. And I for one don't flatter myself that that behavior can change. Now this kid Karofsky isn't gonna all of a sudden be nice to you, and I won't stand by unable to do anything about it. Effective noon tomorrow, Figgins is back in charge as I've tendered my resignation as principal in protest. I can't help you behind that desk, but I can be an extra pair of eyes out in those hallways. Someone ought to have your back. Besides, I miss my office. This room smells weird. I can't shake the feeling that I'm inhaling a lot of dead skin."

I sigh, walking into the hallway with my parents following me, whispering to each other.

"I guess I'll try to enjoy today before he returns." Luckily classes are on, so I can get away with tearing up.

"Blaine, honey, we'd like to talk to you," Mum starts.

"I'll be fine. My friends are trying to look out for me," I tell Mum reassuringly.

"We were thinking about a change of schools."

"You were?" I ask.

"Dalton academy. We saw you looking at the school website. I looked myself later. It's very impressive and it has a zero bullying policy," Mum tells me. (I already know all this but I let her say it out loud.) 

"It's very expensive though," I remind, remembering Kurt's comment on the tuition being steep.

"Blaine you have two working parents. We can afford Dalton," Dad says. "I've heard it has a show choir too."

I smile, thinking of Kurt and the Warblers 'Raise your glass' cover. "I know."

"And an anti-bullying policy," Mum repeats. "We want you to be safe."

"We are willing to let you go but we wanted to check if you wanted transfer first," Dad tells me. "So, what do you think Blaine?"

I don't even need time to think. I know it'll be hard to leave my friends but I want to safe as much as possible. It's not like I'll be alone at Dalton because Kurt's there. And he said the anti bullying policy works.

"I think... I would like to transfer."

 

* * *

 

I enter the choist room just as m Mr Schue starts talking about solos.

"Can I make an announcement?" I ask.

"Go ahead."

"Firstly, thank you guys for looking out for me," I start, looking at the guys bruises. "It's nice to know how good friends you guys all are. Which... is why it's hard for me to leave."

"Wait, leave?" Rachel asks. "What do you mean?"

"I'm transferring to Dalton Academy on Monday. My parents offered me the chance and I took it," I explain.

"You're leaving?" Brittany asks sadly.

"Yeah, why?"

" _Karofsky_. In case you hadn't heard, he threatened my life." There are the expected gasps from everyone. "Dalton has an enforced anti-bullying policy."

I wipe away my tears. "Tomorrow's my last day I'm sorry."

I leave sniffling. I know leaving is for the best but it's still upsetting for us all. This choir room is full of my family and I can barely bring myself to walk away from them. 

 

* * *

 

"Blaine," Mercedes says, interrupting my emptying of my locker. "Can you come with me?"

I shut my now-empty locker. "Sure Mercy."

We walk down the hallway with linked arms. "Are we going to the auditorium?"

"Yes," Mercedes answers.

"Why?" I ask. Even if I have my theories. 

"You'll see," Mercedes says, when we enter I spot everyone up on the stage.

"Sit," Mercedes whispers, pushing me towards a seat.

"Blaine, we wanted to sing you one last song before your transfer. This a goodbye, and most importantly, an apology," Rachel introduces.

**'Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
** He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came 

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
** Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life' 

I'm touched they would sing to me. It's a beautiful song and I'm sure I'm not the only one crying. Rachel and Quinn run up to me and pull me on stage.

**'Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
** Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life' 

"Thank you guys," I say. "I'll miss you."

Everyone pulls me into a giant hug. And I cling to them because it's the last the time I'll be able to. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's first day at Dalton.

**Post-Furt/Pre-Special education**

**Blaine's POV**

After smoothing down my new blazer for the third time, I grab my school bag and mentally prepare myself for my first day at Dalton.

I'm kind of nervous, considering Dalton is such an exclusive school. While Kurt insists I'll fit in fine, I can't help but worry. At least I know Kurt, with everything that's been going on recently I don't want to be alone.

There's a knock at the door. "Hey," Kurt greets, letting himself in. 

"Hey," I reply, smoothing my blazer again, nervous for a whole different reason now. 

"Anxious?" Kurt asks, smiling at me with a look of fondness.

"Yes... don't judge me."

Kurt laughs softly. "I'm not going to judge you. I was super nervous on my first day."

"Really? You?" I ask.

"Yep. I was a Freshman and I told Wes I worked in a coal mine," Kurt tells me, smiling. "Not exactly my finest moment."

"Ok, no coal mine talk," I say, smiling a little. "Any other advice?"

"Just be yourself Blaine. And worry less. No one can hurt you here." Kurt offers me a hand and I take it, enjoying the feeling of them touching while he pulls me off the sofa.

"Come on, to breakfast."

 

* * *

 

Dalton isn't as bad as I thought. No one's said anything to me and everyone seems nice, polite and I feel so much safer just walking through the halls. The classwork is much harder than at McKinley, but I'm sure I can catch up. If not I can always ask Kurt.

As if to only prove my theory he's an angel, Kurt's been looking out for me all day. It's weird because Kurt's popular, but he's also openly gay. ("We believe in tolerance here," Kurt had explained. "And the Warblers are rock stars.")

"Hey Blaine." As if my thoughts of the angelic Warbler had summoned him, Kurt appears behind me.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me."

"I'm part-ninja," Kurt teases. "Come on." I follow Kurt to the dining hall, where we both load up on food. (The food looks real and healthy and is a nice change from the toxic goop we usually get served at McKinley.)  

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kurt replies.

"You know when you said I could join the Warblers?" Kurt nods. "Well, could I?"

"Of course. You'll have to audition but I've heard you sing - you'll _obviously_ get in." Kurt flashes m me a warm smile, "I'm glad you're joining us."

"I'm not that good of a singer, I mumble. 

"You are. But it's not just singing, it's doing things you enjoy. It helps."

 

* * *

 

"You think they're going to like me?" I ask Kurt anxiously.

"Blaine, chill. They're going to love you," Kurt reassures me. "And Journey is better suited then Defying Gravity."

"You auditioned with a Wicked number?" I ask Kurt. It is a very Kurt thing to do. Over the top. He reminds of Rachel in a way, only nicer and much, much cuter.

"Blaine," Kurt says very seriously. "If you're going to judge me for my love of Wicked, this friendship won't last."

"I won't judge your love of Wicked," I promise.

"Good," Kurt says. "Almost lost me there Anderson."

"Blaine," Wes, who Kurt told me was in charge of the Warblers, calls. "It's time."

Kurt gives me a thumbs up as I walk into the Warbler practice room. It's grand, like the rest of the school (academy?).

"Blaine Anderson, what will you be auditioning with?" Wes asks.

"Don't stop believing by Journey," I answer.

**'Just a small town girl,  
Living in a lonely world,  
She took the midnight train going anywhere.**

**'Just a city boy,  
Born and raised in south detroy,  
He took the midnight going anywhere.'**

I picked Don't stop believing because it's the first song the New Directions sang and sounded amazing with. Plus the message is motivating which I need for my fresh start.

"Thank you Blaine," Wes says when I finish. "Welcome to the Warblers."

I'm still smiling when I exit. "I got in!" 

Kurt pulls me into a tight hug. It feels natural to be held by him, we fit together. "Well done Blaine."

And to think I was nervous about my first day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's first audition.

**Special education**

**Kurt's POV**

Blaine's fitting in well here, despite acting a little shy the other students really like him. I'm glad to see Blaine fitting in, seeing him happy and safe after the Karofsky incident.

Blaine reminds me of me when I transferred, with the flinching and nervousness, like he's unsure that he's truly out of danger. Wes thinks that's why I care so much, but it's more than that. I feel a connection to Blaine.

I'm just glad he's safe.

 

* * *

 

The smile on Blaine's face at the applause from the Warblers is the biggest I've seen from him, usually he's a little more reserved.

"Welcome Blaine Warbler," Wes says seriously. I roll my eyes, he takes being Head Warbler far too seriously. 

Blaine nods, looking unsure of what to say.

"And as a traditional welcome," Wes continues, "an actual Warbler for our newest Warbler."

"Meet Pavarotti," I say, gesturing towards the bright yellow bird in a vintage style cage.

"This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since 1891. It's your job to take of him so he can live to carry on the Warbler legacy. Protect him, that bird is your voice,"!Wes monotones. I resist the urge to roll my eyes again. I avoid looking at Blaine because I'm afraid I'll laugh and then Wes will kill me.

"Take good care of him," I tell Blaine, smiling at him in an attempt to calm him down. Wes can be very intense, even if it's over acapella.

Banging his gavel, Wes calls the meeting to order, I pull Blaine by the sleeve next to me, so he doesn't look too lost.

"Let the council come to order. Today we discuss set lists."

"Council?" Blaine whispers, shifting closer.

"We don't have a director, three upperclassmen as leaders," I explain. "Don't worry, everyone gets a say even if they're very dramatic."

Someone snorts, but I ignore it. Just because I get the most solos, doesn't mean no one else has a say. I'm just in front because I have the most stage presence.

"Oh," Blaine says, softly.

"What?" I ask.

"Well I just had some ideas, but I guess they can wait." Blaine keeps his tone the same, but I can sense there's something more.

I decide it's best to ask about it later, in private.

 

* * *

 

After spotting Blaine's dark head, I hurry down the stairs after him.

"Hey, Blaine, wait up," I call. Blaine waits, leaning against the banister. "I saw with the Warblers that you looked upset."

"It's a different energy there. I guess I'll have to get used to the way the Warblers run things," Blaine explains. "At least it's organised. The New Directions were a hot mess, but I miss them."

"Well we saw how excited you are to be part of the team. And at this school we have a tradition of rewarding students with a good attitude, so we'd like to give you an audition for a solo."

Blaine's eyes light up. "For sectionals?"

I nod. "For sectionals."

Blaine smiles. "Thank you."

"Sing something good."

 

* * *

 

After watching Blaine mutter to Jeff and Nick, I walk into the room.

They all look up, Blaine giving me the tiniest of smiles.

"Hey guys," I greet. "You two are moving on." I inform a delighted Nick and Jeff.

I take a seat next to Blaine once they're gone. He's pouting.

"Any stage advice?"

I bite my lip, thinking. "Try not to be so... caring."

Blaine sighs. "I didn't realize caring was frowned upon," he mutters.

I shake my head. "It's not a thing Blaine, but you're different to most boys at Dalton. You are kind and.... special in a good way. But you don't need to scream to be heard here."

"I'm used to that, in my old group if you didn't scream or do cartwheels or whatever, you got shoved behind Rachel and Finn. I know it's selfish but I just didn't want to be another Warbler swaying in the background," Blaine says, sounding slightly defeated.

"Maybe you'll sway for a while, but that doesn't mean your not important." I smile at Blaine. "And I promise to notice you, screaming or not."

"You're right. Like I said yesterday, the atmosphere's different here. I'm sure I'll get used to it soon," Blaine says, giving me the tiniest of smiles in return.

"I know it's gonna take some getting used to but you'll fit in soon enough," I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the dialog a little, since I feel Blaine was harsh with 'don't try so hard'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sectionals.

**Special education**

**Blaine's POV**

I'm not sure how to feel about Sectionals. If the Warblers win - which with Kurt's amazing singing skills, we have a pretty good chance of - I get a chance at Regionals. But, I don't want my friends to lose either.

"Nervous?" Kurt asks, glancing over at me.

"Kinda," I answer truthfully. Looking around the lobby, I spot a brunette yelling at the guy behind the counter. Classic Rachel.

"I see my friends," I tell Kurt quickly, before hurrying over to Rachel.

"Then go down to 7-11 get some. I need raisonettes!" Rolling my eyes at Rachel, I sit next to her.

"Hi," I say. "Carb loading?"

"Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place and she won't go on unless she gets her damn candy! She's a warm body. Hey did you uh, get your solo?" I shake my head in answer.

"Sadly no. I think I tried too hard," I tell her, mirroring Kurt's words.

Rachel looks mildly surprised, which I take as a compliment. "Guess the Warblers must be good then. That sucks anyway. If anyone deserves the chance to shine, it's you Blaine."

She never gave me a chance to shine in the New Directions but I don't mention it. 

"Thank you."

Rachel bit her lip for a second before asking. "Do you miss us?"

"Of course I do. You guys are my friends, plus you have a sense of humor the Warblers lack. Not that I'm not happy to be part of the team. I am, but it's different, you know?" I explain.

"I'm sure that you like the Warblers very much," Rachel says, giving me a wink. "I heard you found 'your Disney prince in designer scarves'."

A blush covers my check. "Last time I tell Mercedes anything."

"No, no, it's cute," Rachel says, "Plus he's gay, much better than your crush on Finn."

"Shut up." I say. "How are you two doing?"

"We broke up,he lied about Santana and him, um, being involved." Rachel cringes, looking away from me.

"Wait, you didn't know about that?" I ask in surprise. I though that everyone knew they hooked up. Santana even tweeted about it.

Rachel glares, but luckily I'm saved by Kurt. (He really is like a Disney prince.) "Hey, they're calling places now Blaine."

"Thanks again Rach, lI call before following. Rachel makes a heart with her hands, but I opt to ignore her.

 

* * *

 

Getting ready to watch the New Directions, I sqirm in my seat. The Warblers performance went without a hitch, though I could have sworn Kurt had been smiling softly at me during 'Hey Soul Sister'.

Maybe it was wishful thinking, or Kurt is just being friendly but who smiles are someone singing 'want to blow your mind' in a friendly way? Maybe... he feels the same. I doubt it but there's nothing wrong with a little hope when it comes to Kurt.

"You miss your friends?" Kurt asks, misinterpreting my thoughtful look.

"Kinda. There's probably all kind of drama going on back stage. I miss it," I answer. I do miss my friends, even if my thought had been on the Warblers before. (Well, _a_ Warbler.)

"The drama?" Kurt asks. "Or just being with them?"

"Being with the New Directions is full of drama. I'm safe at Dalton, but I feel a little lonely," I admit, trying not to sound too pathetic.

Kurt pats my hand, it's only a friendly gesture (probably) but it makes my hand tingle. "Well next time you're lonely, call me. We can illegally watch The Bachlor or something."

I laugh a little. Of course Kurt would be obsessed with stupid reality TV. "Okay."

The lights go dim, and music for 'I've had the time of my life' starts.

Kurt still hasn't moved his hand from mine. I smile in the dark, listening to Sam and Quinn's duet. I can't help but to think it's a rather romantic setting.

After they finish, Santana starts to sing, while Brittany and Mike show off there dancing. Clearly the New Directions are changing things up since Finchel (named by Santana Lopez) aren't in lead.

"They're good," Kurt whispers. I nod.

At the end of their performance I jump up to applause them, meeting Rachel's eye and beaming.

 

* * *

 

The three groups are on stage, waiting for the result.

"In third place... The Hipsters."

The group of old people (what are they doing at a high school glee contest anyway?) come to collect their prize.

"And now the winner." Kurt grasps my hand and squeezes it nervously. I'm glad it's dark, I'm blushing.

"It's a tie. Congratulations!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt prepares for a duet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet

**A Very Glee Christmas**

**Kurt's POV**

"Hey Wes, David," I greet, poking my head into their room. "Have either of you seen Blaine?"

Wes shakes his head. "Nope."

"I think he was in the common room," David answers.

"Thanks," I say gratefully.

"Why you looking for him?" Wes asks, clearly amused. "Something to do with that boom box you've been dragging around all morning?" Wes raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes. It is," I answer trying to maintain a sense of dignity.

"And why might that be Kurt?" Wes asks. David laughs from next to him. I ignore them.

"I need to practise for The Kings Island Christmas Spectacular and Blaine's my go-to duet partner," I explain.

Wes gives me The Look (yes it had an official name). "I thought you were singing 'Baby Its Cold Outside'?"

"I am. And I can't sing it by myself, hence why I need Blaine." I put down the boom box in order cross my arms. I have a feeling there's a lecture coming up.

"Kurt..." Wes says gently, "aren't you worried that asking Blaine to sing a flirty duet is leading him on?" he asks.

"What!" I exclaim, in utter surprise. "I'm not trying to lead him on."

"Well..." David says. I turn to glare at him. "Kurt, have you ever considered that Blaine might have a crush on you?"

"No," I answer. I have no idea what they're on about. There is nothing going on between me and Blaine. Despite what they keep saying we are _just friends_.

"Come on! Even you can't be that oblivious."

"I'm not being oblivious. There is nothing going on between us to notice. We are just friends," I explain slowly. If Wes and David are going to act stupid I'll treat them like they are.

"Kurt," Wes is using his gentle 'you need to hear this' voice, "just be careful around Blaine, okay? Because if he does like you he might end up getting hurt."

"Can't you see I'm trying to stop him from getting hurt anymore?" I ask, hating how vulnerable I sound.

"Blaine's been hurt enough. He told me when we met he felt like if he disappeared no one would even care. So, if I sing with him and make him feel important it's because I want him to know that I would care. And I would." I fIrish my speech, giving a 'try me' look to Wes and David.

"We get it Kurt," Wes says, he's still using his gentle tone. "Blaine is your best friend. But we just worry that he will think you're more and be heartbroken."

"I promise Blaine isn't in love with me. I'd know," I tell Wes. He rolls his eyes but I pretend not to notice.

"Go practise your duet then," Wes says.

"And no flirting," David adds.

"I do not flirt with Blaine Anderson."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby it's cold outside.

**A Very Glee Christmas**

**Blaine's POV**

Classes at Dalton are super hard and it's harder to catch up then I hoped. (At McKinley you get extra marks for spelling your name correctly.) (How it's still open is a bigger mystery than Area 51.)

I've been reading the same page about Charlemagne for the last hour and I haven't taken anything in. Studying was way easier when you got half your marks for actually picking up the book.

A thud next to me makes me look up.

"Hey," Kurt says.

I smile at him, my book now forgotten. "Hey back. You scared me."

Kurt grins. "Good. I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so much and have some fun."

"Is that why you have a boom box?" I ask. Of course Kurt has a boom box. (The mental image of him holding it outside my window like we're a couple from a cheesy 80s movie is very welcome.)

"You need to sing with me," Kurt says, sitting on the sofa next to me.

"Sing with you?" I ask interested. (Singing and Kurt are my two favourite things. Why not combine them?)

"Well, rehearse with me," Kurt corrects.

"Rehearse for what? Do the Warblers have a show or something?" I ask. I don't remember any of the council gUtd talking about it. Maybe Kurt just convinced them to.

"No, not for the Warblers. I got a gig at the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular singing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'," Kurt explains.

Baby, It's Cold Outside is a very... flirty song. Does Kurt want me to sing it with him?

God, I hope so.

"It's a favourite of mine," I rEloy happily. This is true, I love this song. If I get to sing it with Kurt it'll probably become my favourite in the world.

"Best Christmas song ever," Kurt agrees.

"It's a shame we couldn't song it together," I blurt out. Kurt tilts his head curiously. "...As two artists that is."

Kurt nods. "So, are you going help me rehearse?" he asks.

"Anything to get me to stop studying," I say. _Or to sing with you. That's good too._

Kurt gives me a bright smile. "Good." He presses a button which starts the background music.

 **"** **I**   **really** **can't** **stay,"**

Kurt starts, stepping off the sofa and giving me a seductive (for lack of better words) look. I think I'm going to swoon.

**"But baby it's cold outside,"**

I sing, following him. I don't care if I'm crossing a line I set when we met. A boy has never wanted to do this with me before. Sing a love song and pretend to flirt so I'm going to grab it with both hands and hold on as tightly as possible.

We continue the duet, with me chasing Kurt playfully around. I'm definitely going to swoon.

**"This evening has been-"**

**"Been hoping that you'd drop in."**

**"-So very nice."**

**"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."**

I reach out and take Kurt's hands in mine. It's a risky move but Kurt's so absorbed in the song he only gives a heart-melting smile.

" **My mother will start to worry."**

**"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"**

Kurt just called me beautiful. He's the beautiful one here.

" **My father will be pacing the floor."**

" **Beautiful** **please** **don't** **hurry."**

He did it again. I'm going to swoon. Like right now. Maybe Kurt will catch me and kiss me awake like in sleeping beauty (but less rapey because I know him).

" **Your eyes are like starlight now."**

I sing, holding up my hands to frame Kurt's eyes. He does have beautiful eyes. Blue eyes like the ocean. (I swooned in my head.)

" **Mind if I move in closer?"**

Kurt rests his head on my shoulder temporarily. I smile softly at him.

**"I really can't stay,"**

**"Baby, don't hold out. Baby, it's cold outside."**

" **Oh, but it's cold outside."**

We sing together. Kurt moves his head from shoulder and starts circling me again.

**"You've really been grand,"**

**"I thrill when you touch my hand,"** I take Kurt by his hand and spin him. (I'm definitely thrilled. This is actually the best moment of my entire life.)

" **Oh, but it's cold outside!"**

We sing the last line together, falling into our original places, much closer then before and laughing.

The music fades out but I don't make any attempt to move. Neither does Kurt, instead we look at each other. Kurt ducks his head and I reach out to lift his chin and do something incredibly stupid. We had a moment.

I can always pretend I was caught up with the song. Maybe I should stop thinking so hard.

_I'm so close..._

"Hey." We both look up at the sound of a third person entering the common room. Mr Schue. (He couldn't have worst timing.) I drop my hand and shuffle half an inch away.

"Hey Mr Schuester," I greet.

Kurt smiles, he gets up and leaves, shooting me an apologising look. He's blushing. Maybe it's because he realised how close we were. Maybe he was thinking the same as me. (I wish!)

"Someone special?" Mr Schue asks once Kurt's left.

"Just a friend," I answer honestly. "But I'm hopelessly and utterly in love with him."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt meet the girls for coffee.

**The Sue Sylvester Shuffle**

**Blaine POV**

"You look a little miserable." I look up from my phone and give Kurt a weak smile.

"Nice to see you too." 

Kurt sits on the sofa next to me and nudges me so I'll look at him. "Seriously Blaine, what's up?"

"I miss my friends. I didn't get to spend as much time with them at Christmas because there was drama going on as usual and I got sucked into the hot mess that is Finchel," I explain. Rachel's been texting me all week about trying to win Finn back or trying to 'get rid' of Santana. (I hope she doesn't mean it literally because Rachel would not make it in prison.)

"The New Directions sound crazier the more you talk about them."

"They are pretty crazy," I admit, thinking back to my first year in the New Directions which included a teen pregnancy, Rachel quitting about five times and a week when we had to go around in wheelchairs.

"But you miss them?" 

"Yeah..." I say, smiling.

"Didn't you say your friends invited you out for coffee?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah but it's during Warbler practice." 

"You could ditch," Kurt suggests.

"Wes would kill me."

"Not if I ditch too. They need their lead alive."

 

* * *

 

"Medium drip," the barista calls, I grab my coffee and sit next to Kurt. Rachel rises her eyebrow at how close we are sitting but I pretend not to notice her expression.

"Now, I don't want to sound full of myself or anything but you guys better be pulling out all the stops for Regionals because the number we just rehearsed is awesome." Kurt turns to smile at me.

"Seriously, it's going to be amazing," Iagree. Mercedes and Rachel still look pretty gloomy. Do they feel like I've betrayed them? "Guys, we're kidding."

"Yeah, well it's kinda hard to laugh at the moment with everything going on back at McKinley," Mercedes says miserably.

I've never seen her look so upset. What could be going on there to make her so miserable? I mean McKinley's a little bleak but something bad must have happened to put the girls into such a state.

"Look at us. The stars of two rival show choirs sitting down to coffee?" I feel a little offended since that's directed at Kurt and not me, but he is the star of the Warblers. 

"Our school is messed up, we can't even keep our football team together," Mercedes says. 

"It's so sad," Rachel adds.  "Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue were so close to getting everyone at the school to start working together. Then half the team quit." 

"Half the team quit?" I ask. I knew most of the football team were jerks (you know, since I spend half my freshmen year being thrown in a dumpster) but I didn't think they'd quit a week before the big game.

"Yeah, the worst thing is Finn feels like he has to be strong for everyone. But I know it's just killing him," Rachel says, I roll my eyes at her fair maiden drama. "He needs to realize that if we were still together I could make him feel a lot better and much happier than he is now."

"Let it go, Rach," Mercedes snaps. Clearly she's as done with Finchel as me. (It sounds bad but they've broken up twelve times.)

"I wish that there was a way to help."

"If you still went to McKinley you could join again," Rachel says.

"Again?" Kurt asks.

"I was in the football team." 

"But you're tiny."

"I was the kicker. And I'm not that short."

Rachel smiles at us knowingly. She probably things we're flirting. (Was that flirting?)

"Anyway, the worst part is how bummed the guys are. They already get loads abuse from being in Glee," Mercedes continues, ignoring our comments.

"Winning the game could have eased some of the pressure, for a while," Rachel adds. "Then my poor Finn wouldn't be so unhappy."

"Wait - the whole team quit?" Kurt asks. "That's a little extreme."

"Yeah, everybody who's not in Glee with us," Rachel replies.

"And the team can't play with five guys," Mercedes explains.

"One of them is in a wheelchair too."

"You couldn't get anyone else to join?" I ask. The football team sign up sheet was sixteen pages long.

"Well Coach Beiste put up a second sign-up sheet for people to join. I'm pretty they'll take anyone." 

"You actually only need four more guys." Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt all look at me in surprise. "I like Football. And I know the rules." 

"You do?"

"High school regulations actually let you play a couple of people short if you want to," I explain. "Like I said, I know Football."

"You're always surprising me Blaine Anderson," Kurt comments. I match his smile before turning back to Mercedes and Rachel.

"Hey. let me know if they figure out a way to play. I'll definitely be there to cheer them on," I tell the girls.

"We will," Rachel promises.

"I love football."

"I love scarves."


	13. Chapter 13

**Silly Love Songs**

**Blaine’s POV**

"This is adorable." I hold up the cute little puppy toy. "I _love_ Valentines Day."

"Okay, no matter how much I love Valentines Day, that is creepy," Kurt laughs, dropping the toy back onto the counter. "What even is that?"

"It's puppy love. I still think it's cute." I smile. I really like - no, love - Valentines Day. But I've never had anyone special to spend it with before. Not until now. Not that Kurt knows he's my special person. I should tell him but I'm a little scared too. Maybe one day I'll gather the courage to...

"I love the idea more than all the tacky gifts. Like people have been celebrating Valentine's Day for hundred of years. Feel free to call me hopelessly romantic but it's always been my favorite holiday. When I was five my brother helped me write a girl a seven page love letter. Then I gave it to her brother. Anyway my point is it's a romantic holiday." I smile at Kurt's rambling, it's super cute. (Kurt is the very definition of cute.)

"Really? Your absolute favourite? Even more than Christmas?"

"Yeah. There's something really amazing about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line. A day where you can go up to someone and declare; 'Hey, I'm hopelessly in love with you.' It's so romantic, you know?"

"Yeah..." I reply. If Kurt came up to me and said 'Blaine Anderson, I'm hopelessly in love with you.' it wouldn't just make Valentines the best day of the year, it would make it the best day of my life. (I'd swoon but _hopelessly-in-love-with-me_ Kurt would catch me.)

"Actually this year I'm going to do something really crazy and I need your opinion on it," Kurt announces. I feel my smile widen a little bit, could Kurt mean _me_? Why else would my opinion be the most important to him? 

"I'm listening."

"Okay, there's... _this guy_ that I've really liked for ages and whenever we're together I get these uncontrollable butterflies. I know it could ruin our friendship but I want to risk it and tell him that my feelings are something deeper." Kurt takes a break for breath (during which I admire how his eyes are lighting up) before continuing with his little ramble. "So, do you think it's tok much to sing a love song to someone on Valentine's Day?" 

"Not at all,” I assure Kurt. "It's..."

"Romantic?"

"Yeah, very romantic," I agree. 

"Good morning. What can I get you?"

"A medium drip for this guy and a grande nonfat mocha for me,” Kurt orders. 

"You know my coffee order?" I ask. I didn't think paid enough attention to the little things about me. Not in the way I do. 

Kurt roles his pretty eyes at me fondly. "Of course I do silly."

"That'll be $8,” she says, I reach for my wallet but Kurt shakes his head.

"Don't even bother, Blaine." Kurt hands over the money. "It's on me." I can only smile gratefully. Maybe our coffee outings aren't as platonic as I feared. (Mercedes calls them coffee dates and I'm going to start agreeing with her if Kurt keeps acting like this all of the time.)

I grab our coffee and follow Kurt to the table but not without commenting. "I believe I have a new favorite holiday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet


	14. Chapter 14

**Silly Love Songs**

**Kurt's POV**

_Is it possible to explode with nerves?_  

I know serenading someone who I'm not dating yet (I can hope) can be a little bit risky but Blaine said it was a good idea. I hope he's right because I’m terrifued but I trust Blaine’s opinions. He's good with the whole romance thing. It's why at least three of the Warbler Freshmen have crushes on him. (I haven't told him. Blaine doesn't need a boyfriend. No other reason, _thank you very much Wes_.)

Actually, I'm trying to find Blaine. I could use the emotional support.

“Hey." I finally spot Blaine and skip over. He's focused on his notebook. "Blaine, what are you drawing?" I ask curiously.

Blaine closes his notebook quickly, but I catch a flash of a heart before he manages. "Uhhh... nothing." 

"Really?" I ask. I wonder who Blaine was thinking of when he drew the heart. He must have been thinking of _someone_.... otherwise he wouldn’t be blushing so pink no.

"I'm just daydreaming." Blaine smiles at me.

"Okay, come on." I tug on his blazer sleeve. "You going to want and come with me to see this."

"See what?" Blaine asks. He gets up to follow me, hiding the little notebook in his bag. This only makes me more curious about what the heart means. If I wasn't on a mission I'd try to find out but I have a meeting to attend right now.

"There's an emergency meeting of the Warblers,” I explain, heading towards the senior commons. Blaine hurries to follow me. 

"Is this serious?" He asks. I can't tell if Blaine's trying to joke or not.

I grimace. "Well I hope not."

"So, what is this meeting about anyway?" Blaine asks.

"I need to ask the council a tiny favour." 

* * *

"This emergency meeting is called to order. Kurt Warbler, the floor is yours." I repress the urge to roll my eyes. Wes is easily annoyed by people messing around in practice. (He gets serious in Warbler Mode.)

"Fellow Warblers, I'll be quick. "To put it simply: I'm in love." I feel a smile spread across my lips.

"Congratulations,” Wes says. I see him glance at Blaine but ignore it. (We're nothing more then friends.) 

"So, I'm not really great at talking about feelings. But, I'm great at singing them. And I want to serenade this boy who I have the biggest crush on. But still... I could use a some help from you guys." I take a breather before continuing. "That's why I'm here. I want to enlist The Warblers to help serenade this individual in song in an impromptu performance."

"An impromptu performance?" Wes repeats questioningly. "For when?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Impossible. We don't have the time,” Wes says, frowning. (He’ll have wrinkles by the time he reaches college.) 

"Why would we even consider it?" David questions.

"I believe that the Warblers are becoming boring."

"Kurt,” Wes gasps.

"We're becoming privileged, porcelain birds. We are constantly rehearsing and every routine is the same."

"You mock us, sir!" I can't help it, I _have_  to roll my eyes at that line.

Blaine rises a arm. "May I please say something?"

"Go ahead Blaine Warbler,” Wes tells him. 

"With all respect, I believe that Kurt has a good point,” Blaine says. I grin at him, I knew I could trust him would have my back; he’s so great.

"How so?"

"The Warblers are very concerned with your - our - image and you have so many tradition that sometimes I feel like we miss out. We don't have enough opportunities to step outside our comfort zones and have fun."

"You don't find the Warblers fun?" Wes asks. He's pouting like this offends his very soul. (Warbler mode Wes is pathetic.)

"Back when I was in New Directions, almost every performance was impromptu. We had a new number every week. We even preformed out of school. I mean, we've sang at mattress stores, shopping malls, nurses homes. I had a cat thrown at me once." I try not to giggle but the idea of a cat being thrown is pretty funny.

"What does this have to do with the quality of your performances?" David asks.

"It gave us confidence and kept us loose. We were always doing something new. It was an adventure."

"And if this performance took place, where would it be?" Wes asks, his attention back on me. 

"The Dalton library," I answer.

"Why the library?" Blaine asks.

"Oh, the guy I like has a part time job there," I explain. Blaine looks, well... confused. (At least I think he does. Blaine's face is unreadable.) I realise he doesn't know who my crush is, I tried not to bring it up, after Karosky I thought relationships were a sensitive subject. "He's a senior, Eric Prince."

"All of those in favour?" Wes asks. I break out in a grin as most of the hands go up.   

I'm going to get the perfect boyfriend. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Silly Love Songs**

**Blaine POV**

After today's heartbreaking meeting, I could use my friends. Luckily, Mercedes agreed to meet me for coffee. We didn't invite Rachel but she showed up anyway. Still, I'm glad to see her, Rachel isn't so bad in small doars. Plus I feel like Rachel's diva-ness isn't as bad as it used to be. (She hasn't stormed out as much this year.)

"I'm absolutely devastated. I can't believe I made it all up." I sigh into my coffee. Stupid senior. Stupid Blaine for thinking I even had a chance in the first place.

"It sucks Blaine. We all thought you were flirting,” Rachel comforts, patting my arm. "I thought you'd have a Warbler boyfriend by the end of the year."

"I hoped that too."

"Did he ever actually say he liked you?" Mercedes asks.

"Well, not in so many words. I just assumed which is stupid. But we were always singing duets, like _Baby It's Cold Outside_. When ever he sang he would always smile at me." I shake my head. "I made up the whole, didn't I? I'm pathetic."

"Don't say that Blaine, you're not pathetic,” Rachel says fiercely. "You mistook some of his actions. And Kurt was always so nice to you."

Mercedes nods in agreement. "Yeah, we've all been there. Romance is tricky."

"I know what you mean," Rachel agrees. "Finn seems to think that he can walk out of my life, which is so dumb. He's wrong. I'm going to geyt him back."

Me and Mercedes exchange a look, rolling our eyes. Rachel is a drama queen and we're just getting sucked into her soap opera. 

"Don't do anything crazy," Mercedes warns. 

Rachel continues like she didn't hear her. (Maybe she didn’t.) "I'm going to go up to that kissing booth tomorrow with a $50 bill and Finn's not gonna be able to make the $49 change."

"That sounds crazy Rach,” I say, agreeing with Mercedes. (Although I doubt Finn could do the maths.) 

"At least listen to the whole plan! Then he's going to kiss me 50 times and when his lips touch mine again, he's gonna feel our loves passion come to life and I'll have my man back," Rachel finishes dramatically. She beams at us while we take in her general craziness.

"Rachel we're you dropped as a baby?" Mercedes asks sarcastically. Rachel pouts, crossing her arms. "Finchel isn't why we came here. We're here to be giving Blaine Kurt-advice, remember?"

"Yes,” Rachel replies sulkily.

"So you're going to Library Serenade Extravaganza, right?" Mercedes asks.

"I'm not sure, do you think I should?"

"Yes! If you go you can scope out the competition and see what this guy's like. And if he rejects Kurt, you can offer him a shoulder to cry on and he'll realize you're soulmates,” Rachel beams.

"Why would he reject Kurt? He's cute and sweet and funny in a sadistic kinda way. It's why I fell in love with him." I sigh again, only an idiot would reject Kurt. 

"Honestly, you two are both so boy crazy. I mean look at me. I don't a boyfriend for Valentine's Day, and I don't care,” Mercedes says, giving me and Rachel a look. "We are divas. Even you Blaine, in more of a Katy Perry way."

"There's nothing wrong with liking Katy Perry,” I defend. "She's fabulous."

"I can't believe you thought he was straight," Rachel directs at Mercedes.

"I mean, simply look at our idols: Whitney, Barbra, Patti LuPone. They became stars while they were single. They took all the pain and loneliness, put it into their music and because they harnessed the pain, they became legends." Mercedes smiles. "The thing about heartbreak is that people can relate to it. Everybody feels lonely, but we can use it to help us perform better."

"Why had this never occurred to me before? Sometimes you have to choose between love and talent and I will always chose talent. Mercedes right, we all need to fly solo for a while." Rachel smiles at me. "Fly solo Warbler."

"That's corny." I laugh anyway. "I've missed you two. It feels nice to be around my girls for a change." 

"Aw,” Rachel coos, reaching out for a hug. 

I pull the girls into an embrace; I've missed them.

I hope that they're right about the heartbreak making me stronger - because at the moment it feels like it's in hundred of pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

**Silly Love Songs**

**Blaine’s POV**

Kurt's spend the whole day bouncing between smiling excitedly or fidgeting nervously. It's like he can't decide how to feel about today. I know how I feel perfectly cleaf - heartbroken. Even if talking to my girls helped a little, I'm still dreading it. 

In a way, it's ironic that Kurt is asking him out today because it's the thirteenth and I'm feeling very unlucky in love.

Kurt hurries over to me, grabbing my arm. "He's here. I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Putting on a brave face I go into supportive friend mode. "Where?"

Kurt pulls my arm so I'm facing in the right direction. "That's him,” he says dreamily. It feels like a punch in the gut. "The tall blond stocking books over there. Cute right?"

"Mmm." Eric is tall, taller than Kurt and therefore much taller than me (damn it hobbit height) with blond hair that falls in curly waves. Eric is also wearing over sized glasses that would look ironically hipster on most people but just makes him look geeky. I don't think he's cute. (I think I'm biased though, with being hopelessly in love with Kurt and therefore jealous as hell.)

"I see the appeal. That's quite a head of curls."

Kurt smiles dreamily in his direction. "Eric is gorgeous. And smart. If he and I got married, our children would be smart and beautiful." 

"Wow. You've really planned ahead." I try to force a supportive smile, but Kurt's still staring at Eric. I wish I hadn't come, this is torture.

Kurt suddenly snaps out his trance an begins to panic. "Is this insane? Oh gad, this is completely insane. I don't know what I'm doing. This is stupid."

"It isn't stupid, it's romantic, remember? We went over this already." I'm too nice for my own good. Next time Kurt wants to serenade his crush I'm staying at home and eating ice cream. I should I have kept that cat that got thrown at me. You're never too young to be a mad cat lady, right?

"No Blaine, this is completely crazy. We haven't even gone out on a date yet. What if he hates me? I should call Wes and cancel. We shouldn't do this,” Kurt rambles, still in deep panic.

I pull Kurt back as he makes his way to where Wes was hiding. I grip his wrist tightly. "Okay, calm down Kurt. Everything's going to be okay. He'll hear you sing and fall hopelessly for you."

_Just like I did._

"Are you sure? I'm not making a big mistake?" Kurt asks, biting his lip anxiously. 

I shake my head. I need to put my feelings aside and be a good friend. Because that's all I'll ever be, a friend. "Not at all. You're amazing. He's gonna love you. Promise."

Kurt takes a deep breath, finally calm. He gives Wes the signal, and I get into position with the rest of Warblers. Trent, a sweet Freshmen and one of the newer Warblers, gives me a pity look which I assume is because my face has heartbreak written all over it.

 ' _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live'

Kurt's voice never fails to blow me away. Eric pauses to watch, but he has a poker face that Lady Gaga would be proud of. 

 ' _And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world' 

Kurt's smiling as he sings, clearly gathering his confidence.

Everyone is starting to watch. I can't blame them, I can hardly look away. 

 _'I hope you don't mind_  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world' 

Kurt smile is hopeful as he finishes the song. I'm not feeling so good about my chances, Kurt is beautiful, how could Eric ever say no to that?

* * *

"Do you think it was too much?" Kurt asks. We're waiting in the corridor outside the library. Kurt's waiting for an answer and I'm his moral support.

"Well..." I begin, but I don't get to finish my answer as Eric comes out the library.

"Hey,” Kurt grests shyly.

"Can we have a moment?" 

"Umm sure." I get up and walk away.

I wonder what Eric is saying to Kurt. Maybe he's asking him out. I'd ask Kurt out if he sang to be like that. (Actually I’d just skip to kissing him.) 

"Hey Blaine." I can tell from Kurt's tone that their talk didn't go well. 

"So...?"

"I'm an idiot." Kurt sighs. "Eric was nice and we went out for coffee a few times but he didn't like me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, he was nice when he shot me down. He said I was sweet and one day I'll find someone but that someone just isn't him. Blaine, he has a boyfriend." Kurt gives me the saddest look I've ever seen.

"Come here." I offer out my arms to Kurt, pulling him into a hug.

Feelings aside, I just want to be there for him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Silly Love Songs**

**Kurt’s POV**

_God I'm so stupid._ I can't believe I really did that. I always thought that a big romantic gesture would always work. But all I am Now is single and humiliated. 

I blame movies - I'm going to burn my rom coms when I get back to Dalton.

"Don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid little hearts? They're gross."

Blaine rises a (triangular) eyebrow. "Someones changed their tune. I thought you loved Valentines Day."

"I did until about twenty minutes ago? Who asks someone else out in a library? And via song? It was horrible." I sigh, crossing my arms and glaring at the nearest heart-covered crap.

"It was a sweet gesture. So what if it didn't work out?" Blaine says. He's biting his lip, clearly deep in his thoughts. 

"It was humiliating. I have never made that big a fool of myself before. And that is saying something Blaine, I've performed at theme parks." I sigh again. Stupid Kurt. Last time I'll ever sing to someone.

"Well it could have been worse. Originally you were going to sing 'When I get you alone'." Blaine elbowed me. It's sweet that Blaine is trying to cheer me up and under different circumstances I would laugh, but I'm not in the mood.

“I just can't believe I made it all up. I always thought I was smart but today I feel nothing but utterly stupid. Really, I'm a the worlds biggest idiot. I should have waited or asked Eric out by text. It would have been much less painful." I run my hands though my hair in frustration.

"I think you were really brave. Telling him how you felt," Blaine replies. "I always thought you were brave."

"Bravery is just a much nicer word for idiocy,” I reply bluntly. 

"Well now it's my turn to be brave and-or stupid. So- so just hear me out. Okay?" Blaine gives me a look I don't recognize that makes my stomach turn.

"Go ahead."

"We have always been completely honest with each other, since day one. And we hang out alone. We sing duets together - even the flirty ones. You even know my coffee order. I'm the first person you call in trouble. Hell, I'm even your phone background. How was I supposed to think that that was nothing?"

Think _what_ was nothing? I don't understand...

"What do you mean?" I question.

"I kinda thought that the guy that you wanted to sing to today was me. I thought you liked me back." Blaine looks away, hiding his expression.

I'm in shock. I know that Wes likes to joke about it, but I never would have thought that there was truth behind the teasing. Blaine likes me?

Honestly, I don't know how to feel.

I know what I need to do. I should let Blaine down gently and tell him the truth. Just like Eric did wit’s me. I've never thought of Blaine in that way before.

"Wow." Great start. I really am clueless about boys. I just need to be gentle. 

"Look, Blaine. The truth is that I don't know what I'm doing, like at all. I simply pretend I do. And despite the fact I can act it out in song, I'm not good at this. Truth be told, I've never really been anyone's boyfriend. I don't want to screw this up." I hope I haven't screwed this up. Blaine means so much, I don't want to mess it up in the slightest.

"Me neither." 

"Let me be really clear when it comes to you Blaine. I really, really, really care about you but as you and the rest of the Dalton Academy Warbler saw - I'm sucky at romance. I'm not ready to be anyone's boyfriend. And I don't wanna screw this up," I repeat the most dominant thought in my head; _don't lose Blaine._

"Thank you for being honest about this,” Blaine says. I can't bring myself to look at him. If I see Blaine looking heartbroken I could never forget it.

"I don't want to lose you." 

"I know. If you think about it's just like _When Harry Met Sally_."

"But I get to play Meg Ryan."

Blaine laughs. "Deal."

"Don't they get together in the end?" I ask. Maybe I shouldn't burn all of my rom coms....

Blaine flashes me a smile before ordering our coffee. "Hey. Could I get a nonfat mocha and a medium drip for Meg Ryan?"

"You know my coffee order?"

"Now you really sound like idiot Kurt." 

"Thanks,” I reply, cracking a smile. Maybe thinks won't change that much.

"You know what? I think I got something for us to do on Valentine's Day,” Blaine says. "Do you remember Breadstix?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Silly Love Songs**

**Blaine's POV**

"Hey Blaine." Rachel hops over and gives me a hug in greeting.

"Hey Rach. How are you?" 

Rachel pulls a face that makes me regret asking. "Finn and Quinn got mono and now they are getting back together." She sniffles dramatically. "Can you believe it, Blaine?"

Considering the history of stupid love triangles that has gone on in that choir room in the last year and a half since the New Directions began - I honestly can believe it. However, that is probably not the best thing to say to Rachel right now. Instead I just pat her back awkwardly. 

Rachel pulls away, still sniffling. "Well I suppose that's to be expected with small town boys. I just need to wait for my soulmate or at least a guy who appreciates Funny Girl." Giving Rachel's current emotional state I decide not to tell her any guy who likes Funny Girl is probably looking for a boyfriend too. 

"Good luck with that." I pat her arm as a final gesture, before rejoining the Warblers.

Kurt waves when he spots me, before going back to his conversation with Wes. I'm glad things aren't awkward between us. If he wants to be friends, I'll be friends. I'll still admire him, just like before. Maybe I should try getting over him...

But, a lovesick part of me still wants to grab him by the blazer and kiss him senselessly and sing every love song possible and declare my undying love for him. So, maybe I need more time. Either way I don't think that would work out well for me.

"Blaine." Kurt pulls on my sleeve delicately. "Hi."

"Hi," I reply. "Are we ready to go on?"

"Yeah. But, I want to talk to you first." Kurt gives me a nervous smile. "May I?"

"Of course," I answer.

"Umm, about earlier."

"You don't want to be friends with me anymore? It's okay, I thought this was coming. It's fine." I turn to leave but Kurt grabs my wrist tightly, pulling me back. It's hope and suddenly I'm intoxicated again. _More time - I just need more time to get over him._

"No, no, no," Kurt says quickly. "Blaine I want the opposite. I don't want to lose you. You're my closest friend here, or well _anywhere_. I was going to say I need you."

"You need me?" Don't take it too literally, I tell myself sternly. But the butterflies dancing in my stomach say otherwise. _Kurt Hummel_ needs _me!_

"Of course I do. You're my best friend Blaine." Kurt smiles, a little bit sadly. 

"Same with you."

Kurt lights up. "So, we're good?"

"We're great. Promise." I smile at Kurt. It feels wrong in a way, smiling at agreeing to be his friend when I want so much more. But I'm willing to wait. For Kurt I'd wait forever, like Rory did for Amy in Doctor Who. Forever to just protect him.

"That's great. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yep. I have all my parts ready."

"Actually you're announcing us." Kurt beams at me.

"But - but you're head Warbler."

"It was your idea. So, go ahead Blaine." Kurt passes me the microphone. "You're up in five minutes." 

"Thanks."

* * *

 

Five minutes later I'm announcing the Warblers.

"Hello Breadstix. I'm Blaine Anderson and this is the first ever Lonely Hearts Club dinner. So, if you're here I probably dragged you and whether you're single or madly in love - I hope you all have a great Valentines. And fellow singletons, this is our year." I get into position, passing the microphone to Kurt, who starts the first song.

_'You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs...'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes and Kurt talk.

**Comeback**

**Kurt's POV**

"I'm not going out there again," I repeat, crossing my arms even though Wes can't see me from the otherside of the door.

Wes bangs on the door again. "Kurt, you're being stupid. I don't like it when you're stupid."

"No, I'm not. I'm completely humiliated," I argue. I don't care what Wes says, I can't go back out in front of the Warblers after last week. It's our first official meeting since the Valentine Day failure and I can't face them. Too much pity. Too much judgement. 

"It wasn't that bad," Wes pleads. 

"It was and I'm not going to that meeting. Just let me mope."

"You're moped all weekend." Wes replies irritably. "Heck, you can even sit in the corner and pout the whole meeting. But, you need to come out of your room first."

"I'm not pouting."

"I give up! I'm getting Blaine. Maybe he can make you see sense," Wes threatens.

I get up quickly, rushing to the door.

"Wait!" I call.

"So... will you let me in now?" Wes asks, sounding tired.

"Yes, fine." I undo the latch of the door, pulling it open and letting Wes inside my room. "Just don't get Blaine."

"Why?" Wes asks in confusion. "I thought you two were besties or whatever."

"You were right," (it hurts to say it out loud) "Blaine does like me," I admitin a rush, making sure to close the door first.

"Told you so," Wes replies. 

"Not helpful Wes," I snap. Even if I have it coming. 

"Sorry. How did you figure it out? Because me and David have been telling you since he looked at you all starry-eyed when you gave him Pav." Wes asks, taking a seat at my desk chair. At least he doesn't seem as fed up with me now - probably because I said his favourite three words. 

"Blaine told me last week," I answer.

"And you still asked him to help sing to Eric?" Wes asks. "Really Kurt?"

"No, I didn't know until after. He told me in the Lima Bean after Eric rejected me," I hastily explain, objecting to Wes' accusation. 

"Well, what did you say?" Wes questions. 

"I told him that I only liked him as a friend and that I was sorry," I explain. "And we talked about it again at Breadstix's."

"Then why are you avoiding him?" Wes demands, crossing his arms and giving me his best concerned mentor look.

 _Good question._ "Because - because I'm scared this is going to change things."

Wes scoffs at my answer. "If your going to ignore it and mope around in your room all week, then of course things will change. Go be friends with Blaine. So what if he likes you? Are you going to let that ruin your friendship with Blaine?"

"Well..."

Wes smiles smugly. "See! No good answer. So, stop goddamn moping and get up."

"You're right, I'm being dumb." 

"Exactly! No one - especially the Warblers - will judge you for The Library Serenade Extravaganza or whatever it was called. So, stop moping and come to the meeting."

I stand up, smoothing out my shirt. "Thank you Wes."

"Anytime Kurt. And blazer up first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically there's no scenes from comeback so I made up my own.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel throws a party

**Blame It On The Alcohol**

**Blaine's POV**

"Hey Blaine," Rachel says. She sounds a little down still, so I'm guessing she's still upset about Finn. (Rachel is usually upset about Finn, there relationship is a hot mess.)

"Hi Rach. To what do I owe this honor?"

"I'm having a party this weekend," Rachel informs me.

"Really? You?" I ask. Rachel isn't the party type, in fact she's more the makes PowerPoint's about why she hates parties type. (That's valid.) 

"Yes me! And I was going to invite you before you were so rude to me," Rachel huffs.

"Sorry, sorry," I say, in a rush. "I'd love to go. I miss you Rach, especially the singing."

Rachel laughs, clearly flattery works on her. (Big shocker.) "So, will you come? Please?"

"Of course. Can I bring-"

"Kurt?" Rachel finishes. "Go ahead. But, if he asks about glee club I'll kick him out onto the cold hard streets."

I'm glad she can't see me roll my eyes. "I'll tell him. But, don't worry, not everyone is as obsessed with glee as you Rach," I reply. "So, no worries."

"Obsessed? What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel demands.

"Nothing bad. You know that I love you Rach."

Rachel giggles. "You should."

"I'll see you at the party."

"Yeah, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Sure, bye Rach." I hang up on Rachel, smiling. While she did drive me crazy in Freshman, she grew on me and we ended up pretty good friends in the end. And, somehow, despite her drama queen tenancies and general craziness Rachel is one of my best friends.

"You look happy."

I turn to look at Kurt, who is resting on the step, leaning carefree, against the banister. In a way we mirror the way we first met, only in reverse. Funny, really. I can't imagine if Kurt was the one who was hopelessly in love with me. Maybe in another universe.

"Well that's because I am. I'm seeing Rachel and I've missed her crazy," I explain. "What about you Kurt Warbler?"

"Your smile is just contagious I guess," Kurt says, with a pretty amazing smile himself.

We smile at each other in silence. It feels weirdly intimate, just looking into Kurt's eyes. They're pretty eyes, blue, grey and green all at once. I could write songs about those eyes.

I'm the first to look away. But, I can still feel Kurt's intense gaze on me.

"How do you feel about a party?"

* * *

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_   
_Like you're less than less than perfect_   
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_   
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_   
_You're perfect, you're perfect to me_   
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel,_   
_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_

Kurt bursts out laughing as the next song starts playing. Since the drive between Westerville and Lima is an hour we decided to pass the time by doing what we do best - singing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I didn't expect you to rap it, that's all." Kurt says, between giggles.

"Am I a bad rapper or something?" I ask.

This only sets Kurt into another set of giggles. "No, that's the best part."

"Are you drunk already?"

"No. Will you rap again?"

It'll be a long night. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party starts

**Blame It On The Alcohol**

**Blaine's POV**

After Kurt finally gets a grip and stops giggling, we head inside of the Berry house. 

Rachel hurries over to greet us. "Welcome guys."

"Hi Rach." Kurt stays silent but I can tell he's dying to make fun of Rachel's outfit which looks both like a bed sheet and is lime green. I much prefer Kurt's outfit, including scarf from his infamous collection.

"It's great to see you guys again," Rachel says. "It's nice to see you out of your blazers too."

"I do own other clothes you know," Kurt replies. 

"Yeah a whole closet full," I tease, nudging his arm. 

"Fashion is serious business," Kurt says, completely legit. "You know me Blaine, it's a talent."

"I hope you have a good time," Rachel says brightly. "But we're not talking about our setlists, so be warned Warbler!" She points a finger at Kurt. He doesn't seem too bothered, he's much taller than me, making the height difference between Kurt and Rachel almost comical.

"Don't worry. I'm off the clock right now, Rachel. Beside Blaine says you usually think of your set the list the day before." Kurt grins at Rachel.

"Okay, but any funny business and you'll pay."

 Kurt doesn't seem too scared. Clearly he's never seen Rachel storm out a room when mad. "I'm not here as a Warbler. I'm just here as Kurt; Blaine's friend. As you observed so cleverly earlier, I'm not even wearing any uniform." Kurt smiles sweetly.

"... Good." Rachel seems speechless. Yet another reason to love Kurt.

"So, this is your dads' Oscar room?" I ask, looking around. The room seems pretty empty, with only the member of the New Directions here. 

"Yeah it is. They transformed our boring, old, ordinary basement for a much more interesting room for our famous Oscar parties," Rachel explains.

"Is that a stage? Can we sing?" Kurt lights up at the idea.

"I like to giving impromptu performances for our guests sometimes. And, this is a Rachel Berry party, of course there will be singing." With that, Rachel beams at us and skips off to talk to Quinn.

Kurt bursts out laughing. "So, that's the Rachel Berry?"

"Yeah. I told you she was her own special brand of crazy."

"I like her," Kurt says. "But, I dress better than her."

"You dress better than most people," I agree.

Kurt smiles. "I've got you well trained, I see." Kurt grabs a drink. 

"Kurt, you're not going to get stupid-drunk, are you?" I ask in concern. As much as I love him, he throws up on my new shoes, I'm going to abandon him here.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Do you really think that's something I would do?"

* * *

"Are you not drinking either?" Finn asks, I look away from Kurt, who's currently in the process of messing up his hair and laughing at nothing.

"No. What about you?" 

"Designated driver. Besides it's fun to watch everyone get wasted," Finn answers. 

"Totally. I think I have enough evidence on my phone to blackmail Kurt into sharing his solos." I hold up my phone, laughing.

"What about you? 

"Oh, the usual, trying to impress my Warbler." I smile in Kurt's direction. "So, I can't get too sloppy. But, he clearly doesn't have the same concern."

"So are you two dating or what?" Finn asks. "Because if you are, you need to tell us so we can find a winner for the bet."

"Wait - what bet?" Finn smiles sheepishly at me. 

"Wow! You're so tall." Kurt's drunken rambling saves Finn from answering.

"I take it that your having fun, Kurt?" I ask, smiling at him fondly.

"Yeah. This is the best party ever!" Kurt cheers. It's unfair he's cute drunk too.

"So much not being drunk." 

"It's fun. Dancing's fun! Dance with me, Blainey." Kurt pulls me by the hand and drags me onto the dance floor. I spin him around, laughing at his drunken rambling. Definitely too cute for his own good. (Or mine.)

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Rachel stand up wobbly. "Hey New Directions and Warble-boys," _Oh god,_ "Let's play spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

There's no way this can end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next couple of chapters this is going to get a bit off the actual plot because Blaine and Kurt are different people and I think they will react differently.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin the bottle.

**Blame It On The Alcohol**

**Blaine's POV**

Spin the bottle may be the stupidest and most cliche party game in existence. 

I still have no idea how I got dragged into playing it. Kurt probably just looked at me with his big eyes; I should have come alone.

Rachel sits down, almost falling on Quinn in the process. "Are you guys ready?"

My friends cheer excitedly in response but I don't join in. I just want this game to be over and done with before I'm made to kiss someone. Or worse, before Kurt has to kiss someone. He may not be my boyfriend (yet) but I want him to be one day. Badly. I just can't deal with the heartbreak of seeing him kiss someone else.

Sam goes first, he keeps eyeing Mercedes, the tipsiness isn't helping him be exactly subtle. It lands on Brittany anyway. They lean forward, kissing in a way that's best described as sloppy.

Santana seems less than pleased. "You know what? You alls know what? I think you need a reminder that I owns trouty mouth," Santana rants, glaring at the couple until they break apart. "Those lips belong to only me. I have razor blades." I'm not sure if she's talking about her boyfriend or Britt. 

Kurt rests his head on my shoulder. "She's scary."

Santana switches her rant to Spanish, pointing at Sam and yelling: "No me gusta! No me gusta!"

"You're right," I agree.

Kurt nods, clutching onto my arm tightly. 

The game continues as various couples make out. I tune out. It's much more fun to listen to Kurt rant about Rachel's fashion sense. He's much more clingy when he's drunk.

Rachel knocks me back into the game - quite literally - as she moves to spin the bottle.

"Oh!" Rachel gives out a cry for joy as the bottle starts to slow. I feel a little sick as I realize who it landed on; Kurt.

"I don't want to kiss her," Kurt whispers in my ear.

I point to my cheek, hoping Kurt gets the message. Kurt gives a Rachel a quick peck on hers before making his escape.

"That didn't count Warbler boy," Rachel says, pouting.

"Don't wanna kiss girls," Kurt mutters, so low only I hear it. "They have cooties."

"It didn't count!" Rachel repeats. "I wanna spin again."

No one protests, so Rachel smirks and re-spins. And this time it lands on me. _Me._

I'm not looking forward to this. I've already kissed a girl and I didn't like it. (Both the irony and Katy Perry reference were very much intended.)

"This is outstanding!" Rachel cheers. "Mr Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world. Are you ready?"

"No."

Rachel ignores me, leaning in and kissing me. I push her away.

"Your face tastes awesome."

Well, I'm scarred. At least this beats the last time I was kissed.

Kurt frowns in Rachel direction, pushing her away as she tries to attach herself to my free arm.

"He's not for you," Kurt tells to Rachel. 

She pouts, "Mean."

"Not. For. You!"

Kurt settles back into position, curled around my arm, resting his head my shoulder and smiling at me. 

"Thank you Kurt." I whisper.

"Rachel isn't getting my Blainey." Kurt whispers to himself.

I smile to myself.

_My Blainey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurts little outburst is based off the Big Bang theory


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets jealous though coffee

**Blame It On The Alcohol**

**Kurt's POV**

"My head feels like it's going to explode." 

Blaine laughs too loudly for this time in the morning of this. "I'm pretty sure the technical term for that is a hangover."

"That's not fair," I whine. "Why am I hungover? I didn't drink that much in the first place."

Blaine lets out a poorly-hidden laugh. "Sure you didn't. You were sober and sensible the whole night."

"Why do I have the feeling I did something stupid?" I ask. Blaine's smirk is making me nervous. "Blaine?"

"Oh, because you did," Blaine answers innocently.

"Are you kidding me?" I groan, closing my eyes.

"Nope. In fact you got trashed, insulted the fashion taste of half my friends, messed up your oh-so-precious hair and claimed girls have cooties." Blaine smiles. 

"Ugh." I moan. "Stupid alcohol. And we have Warbler practice later. I can't deal with Wes' gavel-ing."

Blaine laughs. "Not my fault. I did tell you not to-"

"Am I imagining this or did you kiss a girl?" I interrupt. "In a really gross dress?"

"Maybe." Blaine answers, suddenly interested with the Lima Bean menu.

I frown, suddenly feeling much worse. 

"It was just a game," Blaine says, as if it explains him kissing an annoying short girl.

"A game that involved you sucking Rachel Berry's face?"

"I wasn't happy about it either," Blaine snaps. "But, we both know I don't have the best luck with with kisses."

Now I feel like an asshole. "Sorry, Blaine. Oh god, I'm a terrible friend."

"Are you kidding? You're a great friend Kurt. You karate chopped Rachel after." Blaine smiles at me. "It actually pretty funny. Not to her though." 

_Of course I did. Serves her right for kissing Blaine._

_Where did that thought come from?_

"Oh, my." 

Blaine phones starts ringing. "Speak of the tiny devil."

"You would know." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Hi, Rachel. Kurt and I were just talking about you. Great party." 

I leave Blaine to his phone call, ordering our coffee.

"What did she want?" I ask.

"Rachel was just checking up on us. She wanted to know if we got home safe," Blaine explains.

"Which we did, thanks to you." Blaine, being the total sweetheart he is, let me stay at his house yesterday. Luckily, his parents were busy this morning and we managed to avoid any awkward first meetings.

"Well I wasn't going to just abandon you at the party. I'm not that kind of friend." 

"No, you are an amazing friend and person." I tell Blaine. I pass Blaine his medium drip.

"You didn't have to buy me coffee," Blaine says, sipping it daintally.

"And you don't have to say that every time I treat you," I reply. "Besides this is a thank you coffee for looking after me yesterday even if I was annoying and drunk."

"Drunk? Sure. But not annoying. Actually I think clingy would be a better word," Blaine teases. 

I feel my cheeks flush. That's a first for me. "Sorry."

"Hey, no apologies," Blaine says. "Everyone acts different when they're drunk. In case you don't remember, Santana threatened to cut you. Actually for Santana that's not too out of character. But still, you were drunk."

"That explains the pounding in my head."

_"There's a stranger in my bed,_   
_There's a pounding in my head,_   
_Glitter all over the room,_   
_Pink flamingos in the pool,_   
_I smell like a minibar,_   
_DJ's passed out in the yard,_   
_Barbies on the barbecue,_   
_Is this a hickey or a bruise?"_

I roll my eyes even if it hurts my head further. "You have a serious Katy addiction."

"No, I have a healthy love for her music."

"You are so top 40."

Blaine laughs. "There's nothing wrong with liking top 40 songs."

"Sure." I reply unimpressed. I need to hold a top 40 intervention.

"Hey, do you think I could skip Warbler practice later?"

I think about it. "Probably, I'm going to play sick and lie on the floor later."

"Thanks."

"I was planning on skipping out till I opened the curtains and got burned by the light earlier."

"I always thought you looked like a vampire," Blaine says thoughtfully.

"Very funny. I'm not that pale." 

"Santana called you Porcelain." Blaine tells me.

"Great. How come you want to skip anyway? I'm the one with the raging head pain."

"Rachel wanted to meet up later."

I have a sudden urge to karate chop her again. "Sounds like you have a little girlfriend."

"Rachel? No, eww."

"I'm kidding."

"I know."

We sit in silence for a while, drinking our coffee.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean. It's just... you talk about your old friends a lot. Sometimes I feel like you like them better than me."

"Kurt, they're my friends. But you're my best friend. There's no one I'd rather be spending time with." Blaine bites his lip nervously. "But, I need a balance between the Warblers and the New Directions."

"Yeah, I get you." I smile. 

"Friends?"

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made a cursed child reference. No shame.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets a lot of things wrong. (Apart from one. That's so right.)

**Blame It On The Alcohol**

**Blaine's POV**

"Hey you. Am I imagining this it or is that the amazingly talented Rachel Berry?" I open the car door so Rachel can get in the car. 

Rachel smiles. "Hi Blaine. Thanks for picking me up." 

"No worries. I had to drive over from Westerville anyway. Besides it's nice to see you." 

Rachel nods, "Yeah, totally." 

"I don't get any more enthusiasm?" I tease. 

"Yeah!" Rachel cheers. Her face falls back into a frown. "Sorry, I'm just upset with Finn. Quinn's trying to win him back just to be prom queen." She pouts, sticking out her bottom lip like a child denies of her ice cream. 

"I didn't think Quinn would use him like that." 

"Maybe it's for the best. Maybe my soulmate is someone else. Someone with big New York dreams. I don't think Finn is right for me." 

"As long as your happy," I answer. It's best not to pick a side when it comes to the Fuinn-Finchel love triangle. I don't understand how it's possible to break up with someone so many times in the space of two years. (I may miss the New Directions but I'm very thankful for the lack of Warbler drama.) 

"You're a good friend Blaine," Rachel says. "You really understand me." 

"It's a skill." I reply.

"Yeah." 

"Hey, we're here." I announce, as we pull into Breadstix. (It really is the only good restaurant in Lima.) 

"Wonderful." 

* * *

"The New Directions did another performance but it all went downhill when Brittany threw up on me. Luckily we got away with it because Figgins just thought it was special effects," Rachel finishes. The New Directions have so much on-going drama that it took ten minutes just to fill me in on it.

"Wait, Santana threw up on you? Gross." 

"I took an antibacterial bath after," Rachel says, seriously. "But, on the bright side, at least my party was a success." 

"If by a success you mean everyone got drunk and made out in a basement, then sure," I answer. Though seeing Kurt all drunk and clingy with messy hair was cute.

"Don't forget the singing!" Rachel adds. "Everyone was singing." 

"I remember. It's hard to forget when you fell off the stage mid song and landed on me." 

"I got into the song," Rachel protests. "Sorry?"

"It's fine. You were drunk. It wasn't the worst thing you've did," I tease. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel demands, crossing her arms. 

"What? Don't you consider kissing a gay guy worse than falling off a stage in the middle of 'don't you want me baby'?" I joke. Rachel's face falls back into a frown. "Rach, I'm kidding."

"I know," Rachel replied dryly.

"What's wrong, Rach?" I ask in concern. "Rachel?"

"We kissed." She replies. _I'm still confused._

_"Yes..."_

"We kissed Blaine! And it meant nothing to you?" 

Now I'm definitely confused. "Rachel, I like boys. Like a lot," I say slowly. 

"That doesn't mean you can't like girls too." 

Now, I'm really confused. "Rachel, you're not making sense." 

"I'm an idiot," Rachel says. 

"That's not really helping." 

"When you agreed to meet up, you didn't see it as a date," Rachel says.

Everything clicks into place. "Rachel, do you like me?"

"Yes and I already feel stupid enough about it so don't say anything. You're right was just a kiss. A stupid, drunken kiss." 

"Rachel, listen." She looks up. "I'm guessing you feel a little lonely at the moment. And I'm nice and you just want a boyfriend. So, I'm guessing you're just subsisting me for one. And that's not healthy."

"Yeah, basically." Rachel takes a deep breath, "I ruined things with Finn and I wanted a fresh chance with someone. And I remember you dated Brittany so..." 

"I dated Britt because the same week my Dad tried to fix a car with me to make me straight. And I thought if I could make myself like both then, I could hold hands with someone and feel normal." I've never told anyone that before. It feels like a weight off my chest.

"Oh, Blaine."

"But, I don't like girls, so maybe I'll never be normal. But, I've accepted that now. And so has my dad, so please don't pity me." 

"You didn't tell us he was that bad," Rachel says.

"He's better now," I tell her. It's true, last week he even asked if Kurt was my boyfriend. "The thing is, even if I was bi, you wouldn't have a chance. Not in a mean way, just-"

"Kurt," Rachel finishes. "I know, you like him."

"I love him," I correct. "It doesn't matter, he doesn't feel the same, but I do."

"Sometimes when you love someone it really sucks, doesn't it?" Rachel asks. "I still love Finn. But I don't think we'll work out."

"Just do an Adele and write songs about heartbreak," I suggest. Rachel smiles.

"I think it's different with you and Kurt."

"How?" 

"Just - just you two have such chemistry. If anyone has a chance of being soulmates, it's you two."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers change their image…

**Sexy**

**Blaine's POV**

Since that dinner with Rachel she's been keeping me updated on everything (mostly pointless love triangle drama) and we've become quite close. I was shocked more than anything to hear that she had joined the celibacy club. But I was more shocked to find that Mr Schue had brought in a woman into their class to teach them about sex and how to be sexy. 

I'm just happy I'm not there because if I was in wouldn't turn up for any of those glee meetings, partly because I'm gay and what the majority of people... do, I don't. But for the most part, I just get uncomfortable when I think about... stuff.

Kurt and I step forward again as someone else had left the line. It is quite a large queue today but it just makes me want coffee more. (I wasn't such a coffee addict before I met Kurt.)

"Sorry, that was just Rachel." I explain to Kurt.

"Again?" Kurt pauses. "Are you two like... together now?"

"Yuck! No." I exclaim. I like Rachel but I like boys more. Especially one in particular.

"I know. I just love making you flustered."

I check my cheeks by covering them with my hand, he's not wrong. For some reason unbeknownst to me when Kurt made the comment about Rachel I blushed. Damned body. Never does what I need it to. 

"I...um...I just don't like her like that, I'm gay and you know that. At least I hope you do."

"Don't worry Blaine. I know. But hey, don't you think it's time for the Warblers to do a Joan Armatrading medley?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not sure people even know who that is." I say laughing with Kurt.

"Well, well. If it isn't my sweet, sweet Gayby." I recognize the voice at once and turn to see none other than Sue Sylvester.

"Coach Sylvester. What are you doing here?" I ask not really wanting to know, it is Sue after all and she probably just wants to destroy the glee club probably using me or the Warblers to do it. (Even Santana thinks that woman is Satan.)

"Just picking up some coffee. I like my enemas piping hot. Actually, boys, I heard that this was a Dalton Academy hangout." I knew it, she's going to use us, "and I come in a spirit of fellowship." I look to Kurt who is as confused as I am. 

"As you, no doubt, have heard, I've taken over for the coach of Aural Intensity."

"We heard you pushed him down the stairs." Kurt says, probably still wondering what she wants. 

"You can't prove that." Kurt looks at me like Sue is confessing a murder right in front of us so I lean over and whisper to him,

"This is just sort of how she talks."

"So, I happen to have some top secret Intel." I look between Kurt and Sue, do we really want to take any advice from her? She kinda has evil vibes. And she tried to shoot Brittany out a canon.

"Will Shuester has finally realized that his team's Achilles Heel is their utter lack of sex appeal. The New Directions are getting sexy. And the key to Regionals is out-sexing them. And I suspect that the judges are scoring extra for it this year. So, Gayby and who I can only assume is a magic elf. What do you have for me?"

"I'm sorry, Coach, but you and I are not in cahoots." I say quickly.

"Probably should have nailed that down before I gave you my top secret inlet. Anderson, you just made a powerful enemy." Personally I don't really care and watch as she leaves, Sues always threatening us. I grab my coffee and turn back to Kurt, "Kurt?"

"We gotta hold an emergency meeting."

"Umm, why?"

"Weren't you listening? The judges at Regionals have an eye out for something new, which means: Warblers gotta do something sexified." Kurt says biting his lip. Damn I never noticed how he can change from being cute to sexy in one simple gesture. I feel my cheeks flush again. I don't know how to be sexy, I have never done anything even remotely sexy or like... sex. This isn't gonna be good.

~~~

Kurt's standing in front of the Warblers explaining how giving the audience something sexy, something new could up their game. How they wouldn't have to change anything major just maybe a few actions or moves. Wes, however still looks unimpressed. 

"Everyone looks at us and the first few questions or thoughts that pop into their mind are: 'Acapella...boring', 'Is this a gay school' and 'Do they just walk back and forward across the stage singing?' Let's show them that Acapella is a great way to celebrate and share music, let's get the girls in the audience wanting us, let's get some fresh moves in there!"

"And how do you propose we do this." Wes asks Kurt.

"Our sister school. We chose and choreograph a number then share it with them and ask their opinions." Kurt suggests shamelessly.

Wes dismisses the meeting quickly and begins to converse with his council about what we should do.

"You were great in there." I tell Kurt as we walk down the hall together.

"Thanks, I just think it's time for something new, a new voice a new style."

"I completely agree." I say, though I really don't want sexy to be the Warblers new direction. Maybe I can just watch from the back?

"We still going to yours?" Kurt asks as we make our way into the Dalton car park. I nod and lead the way to my car, Kurt gets in enthusiastically. I giggle to myself.

"What's so funny?"

"I just remember the first time you saw my car, you knew the model the make the engine the everything and you were so.... happy. it was great."

"Do you remember what happened after that?" I just shake my head.

"I spilt coffee all over your new seat covers and myself and you told me I'd have to walk everywhere from now on... you really kept your word didn't you" Kurt smiles as I slide into the car.

"Yes, well..."

"Let's go Blaine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by my friend and writing partner Amber. So all credit goes to her. 
> 
> -
> 
> Hey guys! Amber here! So Ellie let me do a few chapters in this story and I just wanted to say I'm so honored, please comment and tell me what you think of these next few chapters.  
> Thanks so much!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine have a sleepover.

**Sexy**

**Blaine's POV**

"Afternoon Blaine, Kurt."

"Hi dad." I smile as we walk in. After our surprisingly drama filled rehearsal we decided to hang out together. We set our bags down and make our way straight to my room.

"So, what you wanna do?" I ask my guest politely. (Dalton dapperness is rubbing off on me.)

"I dunno, I'm pretty tired so..." I can see the gears turning in Kurt's mind and finish his sentence.

"Movie Marathon?"

"Yes! Where are all your movies?" Kurt asks realizing that I have a television in my room but no DVDS.

I lead Kurt downstairs and together we chose six of the sappiest love stories we can find including, Moulin Rouge, When Harry me Sally, Jane Eyre, Bewitched, Brokeback Mountain and Titanic. Each of us had chosen three without telling the other what they were, Kurt much to my surprise chose Brokeback Mountain, a movie about two gay Cowboys who fall in love but can't be together because of their wives and families and the discrimination they'd face. (A movie my Mother brought after I came out to show she was supportive.) I have seen parts of it before which is why I never thought Kurt would chose it. However Kurt did chose two movies that were obviously Kurt's favourites: Titanic and Moulin Rouge. I try to keep quiet from the moment I saw the DVD in Kurt's hand but can't help it, when we reach my room again I blurt out.

"Brokeback huh?"

"Yeah, I read the blurb and it looks good. Have you seen it?"

"Yeah, once or twice... what are we gonna watch first?"

"Let's alternate, one of yours then one of mine" Kurt suggests.

We watched hours and hours of movies and laughed and cheered and cried at all the right times, we sang with the songs of Moulin Rouge and smiled at all the happily ever afters until only one movie is left.

"I'll put brokeback in, do you want to go get some more popcorn?" Kurt asks gesturing at the empty bowl on the double bed "If that's alright."

I agree (I'm a sucker for Kurt's 'please' look and disappear downstairs to the kitchen.

I grab the last bag of popcorn and chuck it in the microwave punching in the right number of minutes and seconds.

"Blaine?" Dad asks coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Are you two still awake? You should get to sleep it's almost two in the morning and you have your performance tomorrow."

"We have one more movie." I smile trying to get my way, Dad, though it was hard for him to come to terms with my sexuality always loved me and always will; he's a pushover for a certain look and tone of voice and I just happen to be a master of said voice and smile. (Being an only child helped.)

"Fine. One more... what is it?" He asks while the microwave continues to drone on.

"Brokeback Mountain, you know the one with the gay Cowboys"

"Heath Ledger and Jake Gyllenhaal?"

"Yeah, I think so, I've never seen it all the way through."

"Okay. Just don't go getting any ideas okay, we don't need you to-" he puts on a cowboy accent and looks extremely bored imitating the boss perfectly, "-stem the rose."

I blush, I remember walking into the room one day when dad was watching the movie and heard the rancher say that. Neither dad nor I knew what it meant so we googled it... let's just say I could've done with not knowing.

I turn away and playfully shove dad with my shoulder just as the microwave beeps thrice in a row. I retrieve and open the popcorn which my father has no hesitation in stealing and pouring at least a handful of popcorn into his free hand.

"Thanks Blaine. Goodnight." he hands the popcorn back and leaves back to bed.

"What took so long?" Kurt asks when I return.

"My dad."

"Oh. I hope you don't mind my asking but do you two have a good relationship or..."

"Well at first it was hard but then it got better." I explain.

"That's good. Sorry for prying." Kurt says and presses play as I crawl into the bed next to him.

They watch the movie for a while until the two main characters began interacting in a... intimate way. I pretend to yawn and turn off the television quickly claiming it was really late (which it was after all) and we have to sleep. As I roll over I glance a knowing look in Kurt's eyes, one that says he knows I'm not really tired but he's not going to push me into telling him why I turned the television off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also written by Amber who's a queen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt takes a bite of Blaine's heart (tonight)

**Sexy**

**Blaine's POV**

"You ready Blaine?" Kurt asks me with his usual angelic aura. (I'm so in love with him.)

"Huh?" Damn it, I completely zoned out, I have go t to stop doing that or Kurt will get suspicious.

"I asked if you're ready, you didn't seem too confident in rehearsals."

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I says halfheartedly.

"Okay, well come on into position, they're waiting for us." I walk up to the other guys and step in line while I Kurt introduces us.

"I would like to welcome the lovely ladies of our sister school, Crawford. As you probably know, the Warblers are competing in our show choir's regional competition next week. So, what we're going for here today, ladies, is something a little... sexy. But we need you're input. Are we scream-worthy?-" I feel my insides melt as my head says yes "-do we make your knees turn to jelly?-" Again my insides tumble and my knees already are jelly, like most of the times I'm around Kurt "-So, without further ado, hang on to your bobby socks girls, 'cause we're about to rock your world." Kurt says a little flirtatiously. (I'll swoon.)

Kurt runs around to his position and the song kicks off with the the Warblers singing. The music pauses and Kurt appears a the top of the stairs then it continues,

"Here we are again,  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in,  
it's gettin' heavy and I wanna run and hide,  
I wanna run and hide."

I'm already melting inside, literally, Kurt the cute guy had a completely different completely... sexy side and it is definitely a pleasant surprise to say the least. I come in from the base of the stairs singing my short solo.

"I do it every time,  
you're killing me now-" Kurt joins in,

"-And I won't be denied by you,  
the animal inside of you-" 

I try and put on my most sexy faces but feel really really awkward and try to get away with not doing it but every time I glance around everyone else looks so... in to it and I feel completely ridiculous. (I can practically hear Santana crackling.)

"Oh, oh, I want some more,  
Oh, oh what are you waitin' for?

 

Take a bite of my heart tonight,  
Oh, oh I want some more,

 

Oh, oh what are you waitin' for?

 

Say goodbye to my heart tonight."

There were bubbles and dancing and Kurt threw a ball at me but before long it was over and I was drying my hair while some girls gave Kurt their numbers. (Like a guy who puts that much product in his hair would be on their team.)

"Are you okay? You kept making those weird faces the whole song." Kurt asks approaching me.

"Those weren't weird face,s those were my sexy faces." I tell him. (The Santana crackling is getting louder.)

"It just looked like you were having gas pains or something." Kurt says bluntly as usual.

"Great how are we supposed to sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sex appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin. Probably less."

"We'll figure something out." Kurt assures me and offers a hand to help me up.

What did he mean by 'we'll figure something out'? Was he offering to teach me or show me... Oh god don't go there Blaine, I tell myself, yes I like Kurt, yes he's gay, yes we're friends, so what that's all, that's probably all it'll ever be.

We walk to my car and once again go to my house and head straight to my bedroom, though I hesitate more than usual.

"Blaine, you coming?" Kurt asks when he notices I stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah." I say quietly and more to myself than to anyone else.

We arrive in my bedroom and Kurt drags my mirror over to the end of my bed and sits down on it, he pats the spot beside him telling me to sit down.

"Kurt? What are we doing?' I ask nervously.

"I'm going to help you. I'm just going to ask you to show me some faces then you do them and I can help you make them better." Kurt suggests, I hesitantly agree and lower myself onto the end of my bed.

"Okay, Blaine, show me happy, without overdoing it." I smile into the mirror at my reflection.

"Okay show me shy." I act shy rearranging my features to give me that appearance.

"Okay now show me desire." I pretty much just look at Kurt the way I always do, but play it up a bit.

"Alright, give me, sensual, but don't make fun of it, like really try." I start making an okay face but bite my lip ad buck my head because of the awkwardness in the pit of my stomach.

"Okay now sultry." I start differently but again hide it with a similar look to the last one. Kurt giggles a little.

"Ah Blaine, they're all sort of looking the same."

"That's because the face I am actually doing is uncomfortable." I pause then say what I'm really thinking and stand up from my bed "This is pointless Kurt, I don't know how to be sexy because I don't know the first thing about sex." I say quickly.

"Blaine you're blushing." I knew I was. I always do when these conversations come up.

"I've tried watching those movies but, I just get horribly depressed and I think about how the were all kids once, and they all have mothers and god what would their mothers think, and why would you get that tattoo there?" I say feeling tears well up and my cheeks flush further.

"Then maybe we should have a conversation about it, I'll tell you what I know." Yeah that would go great with Kurt, having the sex talk with the guy I like.

"No, I don't, I don't wanna know the graphic details... I like romance, that's why I like Broadway musicals, because the touch of the finger tips is as sexy as it gets."

"Blaine, you're gonna have to learn about it someday." Kurt tells me looking partially sympathetic, partially concerned.

"Well not today, I think I've learned quite enough for today thank you. Um I think you should leave."

Yep there are definitely tears in my eyes and Kurt needs to go so I can let them go. Kurt looks at me with a look you give when someone you love has a problem and you don't know how to fix or even if they can be fixed. He gets off the bed and walks from my room closing the door behind him. I walk to where he was just sitting and sit down myself, putting my head in my hands and sobbing slightly. until I lie down and think myself to sleep clutching a pillow to my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Amber again! hope you're enjoying this story, Ellie has done an amazing job at it and I hope I'm doing it justice.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt talks to Blaine's dad.

**Sexy**

**Kurt's POV**

I can't help but feel slightly disheartened at the way my conversation went with Blaine. I care for him so much but it feels to me like he doesn't quite trust me yet. I continue towards the front door when I see Mr Anderson, raising my hand I begin to say goodbye but get cut off by him ushering me towards the living room. 

"Is everything alright Mr Anderson?" I asked curiously unsure of why he wanted to talk to me. 

"Can I ask you a blunt question?" 

I nod, it's not like I have anything to hide. "Go ahead." 

"Are you Blaine's boyfriend?" 

I splutter. For one, I've never had anyone ask me that seriously. Secondly, Blaine's family is so different to mine. If as much as say the word 'boy' in the presence of my father, he acts like I just suggested we set fire to our house using the family fortune to start it. (I'm rich enough to use that metaphor.) 

"I um, no, I mean not that I, you know, but, uh, no, no I'm not." I stutter awkwardly and mentally face palm at the stupidity of myself. 

"Okay..." Mr Anderson says as though that clarifies everything while I'm still so very confused. 

"Do you, do you like Blaine, you know in that way?" Mr Anderson continues. (He really wasn't kidding when he said 'blunt question'.) 

"I..." I don't know how answer, I've never really thought about it, I mean I like Blaine but do I like Blaine? Everyone assumes that we're dating or that at least I like him all the time. But it's never something I've ever thought about. (But the real important question is does Blaine still like me? Or did I mess  everything up on Valentines day?) 

"I honestly...I don't know" I answer honestly. 

"But you are gay?" 

"Yes...?" I half-ask uncertainly, I mean I'm definitely gay but I don't know where this conversation is going? (Is he trying to set us up?) 

"Does Blaine, um talk to you? Does he ask questions about... boy stuff?" Mr Anderson coughs awkwardly before continuing, "I heard you two talking but only briefly, I just want to know, is Blaine, is he alright?" Mr Anderson seems to care about Blaine so very much. (I can't help feel a little jealous.) 

Without even a thought I reply: "Well that's sort of the problem, I tried to talk to him about everything but he practically puts his fingers in his ears and starts singing." Mr Anderson looks worried. "He won't hear it from it me and while the information is out there, he won't go looking for it. You and Blaine have a special relationship and I think it would be really cool if you took advantage of it." I frown at his expression, which is almost unreadable. "I'm sorry if I've overstepped." 

"A little." 

I frown a little harder. "I'm sorry. It's hard not to want to hear this from a parent. I can't help but feel jealous of Blaine. The only thing me and my Dad did that comes close to bonding is fixing a car together. And I'm pretty sure that had more to do with me getting hit with a baseball bat for going on a date with a guy than him wanting to talk to me." I sigh, looking down at my expensive shoes. 

Mr Anderson puts his hand on my shoulder. "Sounds like you've got it rough." 

"That's one way to put it." I agree. 

"If you ever need to get away from your Dad you're always welcome here." 

"Really?" 

Mr Anderson nods. "You saved Blaine's life. I doubt he could have coped with that sociopath jock without you by his side." 

"Someone had to help him." I answer. (Maybe I'm being modest, but if I start thinking that I saved Blaine's life, I can't help but feel upset at the fact it needed saving at all.) 

"And I can think of no one better." 

"Thank you, but I don't have enough influence over him to get him to listen. As soon as I start speaking about things he doesn't want to hear he can kick me out, tell me to leave. What he needs someone like you, Sir, he needs someone who has the ability to force him to listen..." there was a quiet that engulfed the room, even the old clock seemed to be holding its breath, scared to make a single sound. 

"Well. Thank you Kurt. Thank you for caring." Mr Anderson said as he stood. "I'll try and talk to him." 

"Well, I've always cared about Blaine. And I know you do too."

I head home, and hope Blaine listens. For his own good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cowritten with Amber (we're the dream team)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is in Misery.

**Original Song**

**Kurt's POV**

_'I am in misery_   
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_   
_Why won't you answer me?_   
_The silence is slowly killing me_   
_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_   
_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back'_

"Hey Warblers, you just met the winning number for Regionals." The Warblers all cheer and clap loudly, all except the only one who really matters that is. 

Blaine's been acting off all week, which I initially put down to awkwardness about his Dad. But it feels like it's just me he's acting weird with. And, if not even one of his favourite top forty songs can pull him out of it, then it's time I stop hiding behind the songs and talk to him. 

Blaine doesn't look up from Pav as I sit down. (Really, a bird is more interesting than me?) "Hi Kurt." 

"How did you manage to find a Burberry canary cage cover in Ohio?" I ask, I'm impressed with how much Blaine loves his pet. (Just like a prince brought out of a Disney movie.)

"I had to get it. Mum's a vet and she said Warblers like Pavarotti don't like cold weather," Blaine answers, smiling affectionately at the little bird. 

"You're adorable, you know that?" Blaine half-smiles which makes me feel stupidly happy. "So, what'd you think of the song? Do you think it's Regional ready?" 

"Can I be really honest with you?" Blaine asks, which is far from the usual kind of answer I get when I ask about my performances. 

"Go ahead." 

"We're always been honest with each other right? Because what I'm about to say , it comes from a place of caring I have only for you and The Beatles." 

"Yeah..." Now I can't help but get worried. Is Blaine getting bored of Dalton? Or even worse, bored of me? 

"It's a little been there done that. Look, I'm the first person to admit that your voice is dreamy. Your solos are absolutely breathtaking... but they're also numerous." 

"I can't help getting asked to sing, the council decides who gets the solos," I defend; still, I can feel doubt sinking in. 

"But, you can't deny that they pick you a lot," Blaine replies. "Which I get but, sometimes I feel like you're the Rachel Berry of the Warblers." 

"First of all, we both know that I dress way better then Rachel does." Blaine laughs a little and his cute half-smile grows. "Secondly, do I detect the littlest bit of jealousy?" 

"Actually you detect a lot of jealousy., Blaine jokes. "Look, Kurt sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers, Dalton Academy show choir. I feel like we're the Warblers, Kurt Hummel's back up singers." 

"I don't see you guys like that." 

Blaine shakes his head, "just something to think about." 

I watch him walk off. 

I should talk to Wes about open auditions. If that's what it's going to take to get Blaine back next to me, right where he belongs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally original song!!!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt talks to the council.

**Original Song**

**Kurt's POV**

"Wes, I think we're going to lose Regionals." 

Wes doesn't take me seriously. In fact he doesn't even look up from his bag. "Well, you sure have changed your tune from earlier. Pun intended." 

"Wes, I'm serious." I cross my arms and stare him down, which probably would be more effective if he was actually paying me any attention. 

"Kurt, you're an amazing singer and the council are already working on a set list which shows it off," Wes explains calmly.

"I don't want it." 

At least that actually got Wes' attention. He turns to me, rising an eyebrow. "You haven't even seen it yet." 

"When I joined the Warblers, there was a lot of competition for solos. And this year I don't have to work for them. It's not fair," I explain carefully. 

"I see what this is about." 

"You do?" I can't help asking. 

"You feel like you're not good enough. But, we wouldn't put you in the solo position if we thought you couldn't win it for us." 

I shake my head. "It's not fair on the other Warblers. Even Blaine said he was getting sick of it." 

"So, this is about _Blaine_?" Wes asks. 

"No. It's about the team," I argue. "I think we should give away one of my solo positions." 

"Are you sure Kurt?" 

I think back to Blaine's speech earlier. And then I just think back to Blaine.

"Definitely." 

* * *

"Blaine, wait up." 

Surprisingly, he waits up for me. "There you are, I was looking for you." 

"You were?" I feel all flustered. It's weird. 

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize, maybe I was a little harsh earlier," Blaine says. He looks so genuine, big eyes blinking cutely at me, that I couldn't be upset with him if I tried. 

"No, you were right. I do get too many solos." 

"You deserve Kurt," Blaine says and even though Wes said almost the exact same thing earlier, hearing it from Blaine makes me feel all fuzzy inside. (This can not be a good thing.) 

"I talked to Wes. There are open auditions tomorrow for the last solo position." I smile at Blaine's expression. I wish he would spend more time looking at me like that. 

"You did that just because of what I said?" 

"Well, yeah. You are my favourite-" 

"Warbler?" Blaine suggests. 

"I was going to say person actually," I correct. "Because you are Blaine-" 

Luckily (in more ways then one) Blaine chooses to hug me. It's new, but I like it, hugging Blaine feels like wrapping a warm blanket around me. It feels safe. 

"Thank you."

"So this is something we do now?" I tease. "Hug?" 

Blaine nods, now we're apart again I can't help but notice how much he's blushing. 

"In the version of us in our head, yes." 


	31. Chapter 31

**Original Song**

**Kurt's POV**

"Blaine's late." I frown at Wes' comment. I've been thinking the very same thing since the auditions started ten minutes ago and still, three songs later, he's still not here. I'm starting to get worried - I thought Blaine would at least have texted me if he was going to ditch. But ditching isn't like him at all, especially on the auditions he was so excited about just yesterday.

I subtly unlock my phone, smiling at my adorable background picture of Blaine and then reopening my texts.

_Still nothing._

I let out a sigh so deep that it makes Wes kick me in the shin and glare.

"Sorry." I mouth at him before focusing my attention away from my unreplied messages from Blaine to Jeff's audition.

I clap as the final notes end, just as a figure sneaks into the room.

I can't help but smile in relief when I realise that it's Blaine, although looking a little bit messy - no blazer or tie and top button undone - until I realise I shouldn't be staring at Blaine like that.

"Warbler Blaine, you're late." Luckily Wes brings Blaine attention to him before he notices that I'm staring at him, or figures out I'm blushing. (Although I can barely figure out why I'm blushing. It's just Blaine, my best friend.)

"Sorry. I was practicing my song and I always lose track of time when I'm playing piano. And by the time I got Kurt's text it was already starting and I was on the other side of the school." Blaine stops for breath mid ramble and properly would continue if Wes hadn't had given him such a harsh look. "Sorry."

"Don't be late again. Your audition is after Nicks." Wes says in such a formal monotone that it's hard to laugh. Luckily I've had almost two years of not-laughing-at-serious-Wes practice.

"Hey," Blaine whispers as he squishes up next to me on the sofa. "Did I miss much?"

"Not really. Just auditions. Jeff sang 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' for his third audition in a row," I reply. Blaine's heat is practically radioactive, or maybe we're just closer than normal because I feel all hot all over.

I know that I'm being stupid because it's just Blaine. I shouldn't feel shy or like doing... something stupid.

"Wish me luck," Blaine whispers as he gets up. I haven't even realised that Nick had finished - or started - I really need to get my head in the game.

I'm surprised that I managed to reply at all.

"I know we are an acapella group but there's a perfectly good piano that's going to waste in the corner." Blaine sits into the piano bench, the same one we squished on together when he showed me how to play 'White Christmas'.

 _'You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on'_

I didn't think you could play Katy Perry on the piano. Neither did I think that Katy Perry could sound so beautiful.

In fact it's not just the song that's beautiful right not. There's a light Blaine's eyes I'd like to see more often.

 _'Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life'_

I feel stupid for thinking it but I can't help it.

This song is perfect for us. Because it is. Blaine brought me to life and I looked out for him.

I'm screwed. I shouldn't hear a love song and think of us. And yet I can't stop. Because every line of this song reminds me of Blaine or a memory of us together.

My heart is racing and all he's done is sing to me. Now I think about all he ever has done is sing to me. Whether it's in the car or scribbling sing lyrics.

I wish I'd listened to what he was saying sooner.

I don't even bothering hiding the fact I'm staring now. I'm transfixed. There's something about Blaine that reminds me of art.

He looks over and half smiles at me and that's all the clarification that I'll ever need. Because I've always thought that I was being an oblivious when I didn't realise that he liked me on Valentines Day.

But I'm the idiot here who didn't realise that I liked him back.

_'Be your teenage dream tonight'_

Blaine finishes the song and rejoins me while I clap.

"You liked it, right?" Blaine asks, leaning towards me to whisper.

My heart jumps.

"It was amazing." I answer. "Brilliant. You never told me that you could sing like that."

"Like what?"

I know that answer, you moved me.

"I... I don't know."

Blaine shrugs and focuses on the next audition, but my minds still swimming.

After that performance something's changed in me. Because Blaine moved me.

And then Blaine smiles at me and it hits me.

_'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever.'_


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has a plan.

**Original Song**

**Kurt's POV**

I need to stop avoiding Blaine. Every since his cover of Teenage Dream I don't trust myself to be in the same room as him.

I'll do something stupid like sing or kiss him.

Kissing Blaine... it's a thought that's haunted me all week. I convinced myself that I could cope being near him and then Blaine looked at me with his beautiful eyes and made me want to launch myself at him.

I love Blaine, which is both amazing and terrifying at once. Terrifying because I've never done the whole boyfriend thing before. Amazing because I've never felt this way about anyone else before.

I really should stop avoiding Blaine. I don't want to avoid him, in fact I want to be close to him as possible. I always have if I'm honest - always sitting next to him in Warbler practice, resting in his shoulder when we watch movies.

Wes joins me in the senior commons and I'm glad for a distraction from my thoughts. Thinking about Blaine all the time can't be good for my health.

"Have you decided who gets the solo yet?"

Wes shakes his head. "The council are divided between Nick and Blaine. It all comes down to my vote."

"Maybe I'm biased but-"

"Blaine," Wes finishes, giving me a knowing smile.

"Yeah." Is my crush on him that obvious? "What if - we could have both of them... Maybe."

"Are you seriously suggesting we start over our entire set list and practice two more numbers?" Wes looks like I asked him to reorganise our political system instead of the set list.

"Not change it! Nick could have 'Misery' like we planned and me and Blaine could sing a duet."

Wes makes a noise like his brains actually moving as he processes it. "You and Blaine? You're never asked for a duet before Kurt."

"We could make it work. We're good together." I mentally go over the number of romantic duets we both like. (It's a lot.)

"Why do I get the feeling you're not just talking about duets?" Wes asks, talking a seat.

"Because..." I don't finish what I started saying but Wes stays silent too. "I want to sing with Blaine. And it will add something that the Warblers haven't had before to the group."

"Duets?"

"Chemistry." Wes is one of my closest friends. He's always been like a brother to me and unlike my actual brother, his advice might be helpful. "I'm in love with Blaine."

"What the f-"

"Wes!" I cut him off before he can curse. (It's not gentlemanly.) "What should I do?"

"Kurt Hummel that is the single most stupid thing you've ever said." Wes says. "Tell him you moron! He's only been in love with you forever!"

"He mentioned a crush at Valentines Day, but that was months ago. He's probably moved on."

Wes sighs long and hard, like I'm testing him. "Kurt, he is in love with you. He's always pining over you. I'd bet he writes your name in a heart. And who did you think Teenage Dream was about?"

"Me?" Blaine sang so beautifully about me?

"Yes! Obviously!" Wes lets out another painful sigh. "Kurt, if you love Blaine even a little bit you should go and tell him before you lose him."

"Are you sure? What if it ruins everything?"

"Don't you think Blaine is worth the risk?" Wes asks. "And when I said tell him. I meant now."

I stand up.

_No more avoiding Blaine._

_Just kissing him._

_(Hopefully.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Wes too relatable with being a fangirl.


	33. Chapter 33

**Original Song**

**Kurt's POV**

It feels silly to have run all the way here. It's not like Blaine is going anywhere. Blaine - the only constant thing in my otherwise imperfect life. I'm not letting him get away.

I should say I love him but I'm suddenly shy, so I only say hi.

"Where did you vanish too? I feel like I haven't seen you all week." Blaine finally looks up and smiles at me.

"I've been busy... Warbler stuff."

"Warbler stuff? Sounds important." Blaine laughs and his eyes light up. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Totally." I sound breathless.

"Are you sure?" Blaine sounds concerned; he smiles reassuringly at me.

"I got us a duet."

"For Regionals?" Blaine asks, hopefully.

"For Regionals."

"You're the best!" Blaine pulls me into a hug. I like being close to him.

"I was thinking... we could sing Blackbird? By the Beatles. It was my favourite song when I was young."

Blaine gives me a look. Like he can see into the very depths of my soul.

Not a new look. Just one I was oblivious to noticing before.

"Not like the top forty sings we usually perform." Blaine nudges me gently.

"I wanted something a little more, personal." I take a deep breath. "Blaine, I need to say something. Now. Before I lose my nerve." It sounds like I've already lost it. My voice is so soft, I'm basically whispering.

"Why did you want to sing with me?" Blaine asks. "I'm not the best singer in the Warblers and I was late and a piano cover wasn't allowed. And yet..."

"I chose you," I finish. "Blaine, you made me like Katy Perry."

"Okay?"

"That's not what I meant to say. You..." I drop my head in my hands. "Why is this so hard to say?"

Blaine pulls my arms away. "Kurt, what do you want to say to me?"

"You move me. You always have Blaine. You're so strong, though the bullying and moving schools. But then... this week. Teenage Dream was beautiful. And I had my moment."

Blaine looks dazed. "Kurt."

"Let me finish. Please, let me finish my speech." Blaine nods. "You - you move me. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

I'm shaking now I'm finished my piece.

We don't say anything. I don't have anything left to say. And Blaine keeps looking at me.

In an ideal world, if this was a romantic movie, I'd have the courage to lean over and kiss him. It'd be perfect despite the fact neither of us have much practise kissing other boys and soft guitar music would play in the background.

Real life isn't like a movie though but I kiss Blaine anyway.

Kissing Blaine is electric. Like being hit by lightning if lightning smelt like raspberries and tasted like too strong coffee.

Expect I wouldn't want this kind of lightning to stop hitting me.

"We should practise." Our heads are touching. I could kiss Blaine again if I wanted to. (I do.)

"I thought we were." Blaine smiles until I kiss it away.

_I'm in love._


	34. Chapter 34

**Original Song**

**Blaine's POV**

"There you are." Kurt smiles at me fondly. He's never seems to stop smiling at me lately.

"I was looking for my friends. But I think they've already gone backstage," I answer.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice is soft as he takes a step closer to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm kind of nervous. I've never actually had so people watch me sing before. At least when I'm not in the background." At least with my new group I get a chance to shine, although the thought makes me feel a bit sick.

"The New Directions really did waste your talents." Kurt takes another step closer. "If it was up to me, you'd always be in the spot light. And singing."

"You're sweet."

Kurt reaches out and takes my hand. Last time he did this I was afraid to move in case he'd let go. But now I hold on equally tight. Kurt isn't going anywhere.

"It's my job. You're my boyfriend." The word makes me feel electric. Part of me has always wanted this. A big part actually. "I can call you that, right?"

"I'd like that." I feel like I'm blushing again.

"I really like you." Kurt steadies his grip on my hand. Like he's afraid I'm going to let go. "You're amazing Blaine."

"You're pretty amazing too."

Kurt lets out a little half laugh. "Blaine."

It isn't the first time we've kissed. Or the second or third... But it still feels magical.

"Want to sit next to me in the auditorium?"

"Of course I do, boyfriend."

* * *

"It still feels weird to be competing against my friends." The New Directions are up next. I'm not sure what to expect, Rachel said there would be some surprises. I dread to think what she's got planned. Whether she's my best friend or not, she can be terrifying.

"It must be." Kurt grins. "I hope they're not mad when we beat them."

I don't get a chance to answer before the lights dim and the music starts. I thought I had a similar taste in music to Rachel but the song is unfamiliar to me.

_'Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_   
_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_   
_Probably started off like me_   
_You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)_   
_But, hey, give it just a little time_   
_I bet you're gonna change your mind'_

"Are they doing original songs?" Kurt whispers.

"I think so."

They sound amazing. I wish was up there, preforming with them again. Instead I show my support by cheering them on.

_'Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_   
_So everyone can hear_   
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_   
_Baby, I don't care_   
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_   
_You wanna be_   
_You wanna be_   
_A loser like me!'_

Their performance ends with them throwing slushy cups full of sparkling confetti in the air. I'm the only one who gets the tribute to McKinley's bullies but I'm definitely not the only one cheering.


	35. Chapter 35

**Original Song**

**Blaine's POV**

Kurt sits next to me on the bus back.

"Are you upset we didn't win? I loved our duet, personally." He doesn't respond, so I keep talking to full the silence. "Singing with you is better than any trophy."

"You're still leaving Dalton though," Kurt says, crossing his arms so I can't take his hand.

"How do you know?" I ask him. I didn't say anything to Kurt, I didn't want to distract him before our duet. (And he was distracting me.)

"Rachel Berry. She asked if I knew you were leaving yet, which I didn't." Kurt gives me an accusatory look and I suddenly understand. (Of course I understand...) "She also said you told her yesterday. So, is it not about winning regionals? Help me understand Blaine."

"I miss my friends and my school and it's a long commute. I'm not leaving you promise. I would never leave you. Kurt, you're my boyfriend... you're finally my boyfriend and it's amazing."

He bites his lip anxiously. "But it's a 'long commute' - quote, unquote. I care about regionals and Warblers and New York but I care about you more. That's why it's hard to know you're leaving. I'm losing my best friend and my boyfriend in one go. What if I want to duet?"

"No commute is too long for you Kurt. I'd cross countries and oceans and the universe just for the chance to do this." I kiss him then because we're at the back of the bus and I miss his smile. "So, the drive between Lima and Westerville is nothing when I'd take on the world for you."

"Exaggerating?" Kurt asks, but the sides of his pretty mouth starts to curve into a traitorous smile. "Me too."

"Usually I'd just sing a song but..." I laugh and Kurt joins in, after a moment. He uncrossed his arms: to take my hand into his. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're going to New York," Kurt says, with a hint of jealously.

"We'll go together one day," I promise. "No Rachel Berry."

Kurt smiles so brightly, that it feels like my heart is singing; I'm sure I'm mirroring his smile.

* * *

Our first coffee date is after my first day back at McKinley.

Kurt keeps grinning at me and he's taken off his striped tie and undone the top two - two! - shirt buttons. Despite Ohio's medieval attitudes, I'm thinking of all the ways to get us kicked out. (I won't. The coffee is too good and it's the place we fell in love.)

"Santana punched a guy for you?" He asks back at me. "She's amazing."

"Yeah. She and Karofsky are protecting me in a blatant prom attention grab. I can't complain though. I'm safe at least."

Kurt winkles his nose up at the mere mention Karofsky's name. "He hasn't tried anything?"

"No," I answer, honestly and gratefully.

"As long as you're safe," Kurt replies. We hold hands under the table and he clings to me a little tighter than usual. "Sorry about all the texting. Wes said I might have gone over the top. I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh, it was awful," I agree in mock-seriousness. "Having a handsome, attentive and charming boyfriend is so overrated."

"I wouldn't know," he replies and we both dissolve into laughter. "My girlfriend however..."

"Don't," I warn. "I called dibs."

"You didn't have to."

"I did a bit. You took ages to work it out. To work us out." I squeeze his palm. "But we got there in the end."

"Yeah, we did." Kurt has that beautiful smile on again. "Did you like our performance?"

"You made me cry," I reply. 'Somewhere only we know' was so beautiful. "But in a good way."

"I really care about you Blaine." Kurt hides behind his coffee. "Thank you for waiting whilst I got my act together."

"Thanks for getting your act together."

"Me and you, we will go to New York one day," Kurt declares. "And we'll never look back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter... minus the epilogue. I haven't updated for a year, so finally finishing this fic feels so good.
> 
> I'm not writing any more glee but if you're into (BBC) Class, Carry On or Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, you can see my other works!
> 
> Happy new year!
> 
> Comments appreciated! As usual!


	36. Epilogue

**New York**

**Kurt's POV**

Blaine is everything to me. He's more than just my teenage dream. He's my soulmate. He must be the courage that I preach about because when I'm with him I feel stronger than I ever have been.

Blaine only just got back from New York. I missed him, but that goes without saying. It's impossible not to miss Blaine.

Blaine is more than just my world. He's the gravity that keeps my world in place and holds me in place even when I feel like I'm floating away.

He tells me that I'm his Prince Charming, that I saved his life. What he doesn't realise is we saved each other. I saved Blaine when he escaped the bullying, and in return he brought me to life.

I always laughed when Wes or David or any of my friends claimed to be in love. I didn't think teenagers understood love.

But I have a new theory that no one understands love until they meet their love. And I am Blaine's and he is mine. I don't care if I'm seventeen.

I got lucky, I met my soulmate young enough to spend the rest of my life with him.

There's an easier way to explain this. A three word sentence that explains why Blaine makes me feel like I'm grounded and like I can fly at the same time.

Three words. One meaning. A billion love songs. An explanation of every out of control heart best.

"I love you." I tell him with no shame. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just saying what I knew since the first line of his beautiful cover of Teenage Dream.

No regrets, just love.

I know I'm smiling like an idiot, I know that I'm looking at Blaine like he's the most amazing person in the world. But the truth is Blaine is the most amazing person in the world and I am an idiot who's hopelessly in love with him.

Blaine smiles brighter than I've ever seen. He is beautiful. Not just in his face, but in everything he is.

"I love you too."

Our next kiss is my favourite yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of a very old fic that I had once given up on. 
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know it was worth it. :)


End file.
